Teenage Years
by immyownsuperman
Summary: The NCIS team starting at High School and progressing toward College! Read inside for all to be explained! Tiva and Gabby
1. Introduction

* * *

**Okay this is a highschool fan fic.**

**- Donald "Ducky" Mallard - Jethro's adoptive father - Coroner - **

**- Leroy Jethro Gibbs - Adopted at seven - father shot in front of him - Junior - Single - Plays football - Best friend is Tony DiNozzo - Shaggy Brown Hair - Knows Sign language -  
**

**- Jenny Shepard - Two adopted sons - NCIS director -**

**- Tony DiNozzo - Adoptive mother is Jenny - Adopted at ten - Parents died in car crash - Junior - Girlfriend is Jeanne Benoit - Does Track - Best friend is Jethro Gibbs - Fauhawk -**

**- Timothy McGee - Adoptive mother is Jenny - Adopted at four - parents abandoned him - Sophomore - Computer Genuis - Geek - Single - Buzzed head -**

**- Jeanne Benoit - Cheerleader - Junior - Boyfriend is Tony DiNozzo - Jerk -**

**- Abby Scuito - Parents are deaf - Knows sign language - Science genius - Junior - Goth - Boyfriend is Mikel - Wears hair in ponytails -  
**

**- Ziva David - Just moved here - Junior - knows three languages - Single - father is Eli David - Long brown hair - Tomboy - Wears kakhi a lot -**

**Okay so what happens is most of them meet in differnt situations.**

**Jethro, Tony, and Tim already know eachother.**

**Tony and Ziva meet in detentation.**

**Jethro and Abby meet after football practice.**

**McGee is kinda just there i'm not a big fan. I DO NOT BASH HIM.

* * *

  
**


	2. Detention

"Fine I'm going!" Tony said as the teacher pretty much pushed him into the room. Detention and it was only a week into to school. He shouldn't have gotten caught with his pants down. His girlfriend Jeanne decided it would be a good treat for him. It was, that is until he got caught by a teacher. Now he had to sit in detention. There was always no on in detention this early on. You had to make a good impression. Then again for him, every teacher knew him, and what a wise ass he was.

Tony went and sat by the window. Maybe he could see his best friend practicing from here. He usually could but sometimes they move the practices. Jethro knew he was in here, to bad he was to of a goody good to bust him out. Tony didn't really care, he'd be off a lot worse if he didn't have Jethro. He'd probably be in juvie by now, Jethro had pulled him out of some ugly situations. Then again Jethro would probably be dead if it wasn't for him. His father had been shot in front of him and his ex-girlfriend had died in his arms.

"She deserved to get punched, yes?" a girl's voice asked. He turned to discover another girl being pushed in by the same teacher. Wow, two hits in one day.

"Woot!" Tony shouted. "Your just hauling them in!" he added smiling.

"Shut up DiNozzo." the teacher said closing the door behind him. The girl went and sat across the room. She had long brown hair that was made into curls. She wore a tight green shirt that showed off her curves, and khakis with hiking boots. He could see her beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the light. She was grumbling to herself probably dissing the teacher. He might actually like this mystery girl. She looked tough, hard to get through. He was actually looking forward to the challenge.

Tony casually moved from desk to desk until he was sitting next to her. She glanced over and smirked to herself.

"Well hello beautiful..." Tony said trying to get her to like him. She chuckled softly and pulled out a book. "What?" he asked taken back.

"You must be Tony DiNozzo...the biggest player in the school, yes?" she asked looking his way.

"I guess you could say that..." he said kind of insulted. She reverted her eyes back to the book ignoring him. Wow, she was going to be very tough to get through to. Tougher then any other girl in the school. He'd sleep with half the girls in the grade, and one third of the girls in the school. He was getting tried of all the girls just falling in front of him. Sometimes he wished he was like his best friend, still a virgin. Ha, yeah right well he wished he hadn't slept with so many girls. "You new here?" he asked, he was sure he knew every girl his age.

"Yes..." she said.

"Were you from?" Tony asked ignoring the fact that she was blowing him off. He liked this girl, she was a challenge. Maybe his adoptive mother was right when she said 'one day a strong willed woman is going to give you a run for your money.' He'd give up date's for a year just to go out with this mystery girl. Wait, he didn't know her name.

"Israel." she said glancing up from her book. Wow that's far away.

"Name?" he asked even more curious.

"Ziva david...and these questions are driving me up the hall..." she said annoyed.

"Wall...it's wall not hall..." he corrected her. He could see her smirking again, she obviously doesn't speak English as a first language. He could have some fun hanging with Ziva. Ziva what a unique name he'd never heard it before.

"Your in here because you got caught with your pants down, yes?" she asked closing her book. Ha! Now he'd set in the hook.

"What can I say? I have horny balls." he said joking. Not that that wasn't true. She chuckled under her breath.

"Your my type of friend maybe we can hang sometime..." she said. Oh God Yes! he shouted in his mind. He could just picture them being friend, friends with benefits. For a moment he let his mind travel back to the blowjob his girlfriend had given him and he got an ache between his legs.

"That be cool..." he said taking out a pen. He wrote his cell number on the back of her hand and she did the same. This was going to be a good year.


	3. Mystery Girl

**Thanks to:**

**kristenb15**

**sylvie**

**gabbytiva123

* * *

**Abby Sciuto sat on the bleachers looking out onto the football field. She was waiting for her boyfriend Mikel to finish up with football practice, like he told her. She was supposed to do what he told her when he told her. She didn't know why he did it or even why they let him on the team. He wasn't a football player, he wasn't tough enough. Maybe that's why he was a kicker, and not a quarterback. He never really played in a game, just kicked and stood there. She didn't really get football and Mikel really sucked at explaining it.

"Hike!" she could hear the quarterback yell. There was a new guy, a junior, he had been promoted to quarterback. A junior, that was pretty impressive. She'd never meet this new guy, seen him play but never meet him. All she knew was that he had emotinal problems and was best friends with Tony DiNozzo. Everyone knew who he was, the biggest player in the school. She watched as the quarterback ran across the field. Number 12, Gibbs. He dodged his team mates as he crossed the field. It was like that was all he cared about.

"Maher! Get in there!" the couch shouted at him. Abby watched as he boyfriend pushed into the field, he wasn't really going after Gibbs, was he? Mikel pushed himself and tried to block Gibbs only to be knocked down. Gibbs smashed into him flinging him a few feet. Abby tried to hold back her laughter as Mikel withered in pain. What an amazing quarterback. She was probably not supposed to be chuckling under her breath but she couldn't help it. Soon she was laughing her head off.

Mikel slowly sat up to see Jethro walking over to him.

"Hey sorry about that..." Jethro said pulling him up.

"It's okay..." Mikel said brushing the dirt off his pants. Mikel turned his head up to his girlfriend, was she laughing? Why was she laughing? It wasn't funny, at least he tried. He was going to have to teach her a lesson later. He had only hit her once before but she'd forgiven him. Once more probably wouldn't hurt.

"That's good for today boys!" the couch shouted. They set off into the lockers to clean up. Mikel walked in and quickly changed his offit, he couldn't wait to get a piece of his girlfriend. He'd hit her, she'd be mad, then he'd make her have makeup sex. That was what happened last time and it worked out quite pleasantly.

"See you tomorrow." Mikel said to Jethro. He just nodded his head and pulled of his shirt. His brown hair was wet with sweat and he had a bruise on his chest. Mikel had probably given that to him, Jethro really put his time into football. With that Mikel set in search for Abby.

Jethro grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Now it was another night of pain, when he wasn't doing football he was in pain. Just a few months ago his girlfriend, Kate, had died in his arms. He didn't like to think about it, never. That was probably why he played football and put all his time into it. He headed out of the locker room, he was the last one out, as usual. He said goodbye to the couch and rounded the corner. He spotted Mikel in the corner of his eye.

"I don't care you don't laugh at me." Mikel said in a harsh whisper. Jethro stopped in his tracks and watched from the corner of his eyes. There was a girl, a frightened girl. She was beautiful flawless from his point of view. She was frightened of a wimp like Mikel?

"I didn't mean to-" she was caught of guard by Mikel punching her. She crashed to the ground and Jethro dropped his bag. He ran over and grabbed Mikel by his shirt, and pushed him up againist the wall. No guy treated a girl like that, not even one he didn't know.

"Don't punch a girl!" Jethro spitted into Mikel's face.

"She's my girlfriend!" Mikel spitted back.

"I don't care! Now get out of here!" Jethro shouted pushing him away. When someone treated a girl like that he got agressive. No girl deseved that. Mikel grabbed his bag and booked it. He didn't even look back. "You okay?" Jethro asked reaching for her hand. She took his and he slowly pulled her up. She swayed and slowly fell into his arms. He steadied her and looked into her eyes..

"Yeah i'm fine..." she said. He could see the tears in her eyes. He gently placed his hand over her bruise and rubbed it. It was bleeding, badly for that matter. Who knew a wimp like Mikel could hit like that. Who was this mystery girl. She was beautiful, goth and all. "I got to get home...bye." she said running off. Before he could stop her she was gone.

* * *

**Well there you go! I REALLY HATE MIKEL! Please review and i'll include in my next chapter! Love ya all!**


	4. Problems

**Thanks to:**

**Ellie-forensicgirl-NCIS16**

**BellaWriterChic**

**gabbytiva123  
**

* * *

"Oh my god! You will not believe the girl I just meet!" Tony said running towards Jethro. Jethro leaned down and picked up his backpack. He wasn't really in the mood to hear about Tony's conquest. It was probably just another girl who he thought was, hot and hollow. There was nothing going on in there minds except pleasing Tony. "She is so per-" Tony started but Jethro stopped him by head slapping him.

"Not in the mood" he said walking ahead.

"Why? I mean come on...oh I know you need a girl!" he said trying to make sense. Jethro didn't need one he already found someone he was interested in. That mystery girl, that was with Mikel.

"No I don't." he said walking farther ahead.

"Fine...but you still got to hear this..." Tony said starting in on his story

What had just happened? Had she really given her number to the biggest player in the school? He was probably going to call her now. No wonder he was the biggest player in the school. It was like he had charmed it out of her. This was going to be bad. Well, he was funny, charming, and really hot.

"Shut up…" Ziva muttered to herself. She couldn't think that, never. Her last boyfriend was still in Israel. It just wasn't fair. She came home one day and her father drops the worse news ever. They were moving, all the way to America. She had to leave her whole life behind.

Ziva slowly entered her house waiting for the bomb to be dropped. Detention on her first day was not a good way to start her stay. Her father was going to kill her. Not that she really cared, it be easier. She wouldn't have to start at a new school, make new friends. This really sucked.

"The school called…" her father said as she entered the house. Ziva just nodded and hung her backpack up. "Why'd you punch that girl?" he asked standing.

"She deserved it…" Ziva said shrugging. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the juice.

"Were not in Israel anymore." He said walking over.

"You think I don't know that?" she asked.

"And were not going back because you barley talk to me!" he said raising his voice. She looked up, not speaking.

"Why? Why did we move in the first place?" Ziva asked trying to keep her voice down. She knew were this was going, and how it was going to end. She still wanted to know.

"Go to your room!" he said. Why couldn't he tell her? Ziva walked toward the staircase but went out the door instead. She needed some air.

Abby walked into the girl's bathroom and examined the bruise on her face. The cut was bleeding but didn't look to bad. If it hadn't been for the mystery quarterback she'd probably had been raped to.

She slowly took out the first kit she had in her backpack. She always keep it for moments like this. She couldn't go home with a bruise looking bad. She just say she fell in P.E and the nurse patched it up. It wasn't like she hadn't used that excuse before. Using It every once in awhile.

"Thanks Gibbs…" she muttered to herself. She knew that he wasn't there but she still needed to say thanks. He'd saved her from a lot more pain. Without him she'd probably be withering in pain. Then she wouldn't be able to go home. She'd have to sleep in the shelter.

She slowly patched up the bruise and left the school. It was going to be okay, at least for now.

* * *

**There you go! My fastest update! Please review love you all!**


	5. Rain

**Thanks to:**

**Just Another Tomboy**

**kristenb15**

**Ellie-forensicgirl-NCIS16**

**gabbytiva123

* * *

**Jethro walked Tony home but turned around after that. He didn't want to go home yet, to many questions. He'd just head back to where he felt the most comfortable. The football field. He'd never felt more comfortable then when he was on the field. The couch had given him a key to the locker rooms when he caught him running after practice.

Jethro unlocked the locker room and slowly entered. He went straight to his locker and pulled out his uniform. He just put on his sweat pants and his jersey. He slipped on his practice shows and entered the field. The first game of the season was coming up, he was nervous. He was now the star of the team.

Jethro looked up at the sky to see clouds. It was going to rain, good. He hadn't practiced in the rain yet, he liked the rain. He set his helmet on the bleachers and waited. When it started to rain he smashed into the practice guards. There was mud everywhere but he didn't really care. The rain, wait no, what was he doing? Kate was killed in the rain.

He dropped into the mud as the memory's came rushing back. The blood, most of it had washed away but so much had stained his clothes. He remembered that night in pure clarity. It was the night he was going to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, the night they would have made love.

"No!" Jethro shouted into the air. It wasn't fair, first his father, then the love of his life. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't move on. Kate had helped him get past his father, who was supposed to help him get past her. He could remember her laugh, her eyes, and her smile. The things that keep him sane, gone forever.

"Jethro?!" someone called. He turned his head up to see the mystery girl. The girl he had saved from Mikel. What was she still doing here? He slowly stood and walked over to her. She was so beautiful.

"Your still here?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah...by the way i'm Abby..." she said holding out her hand. He took it and shook it. They held there hands together for longer then needed. He saw that she had mended the bruise on her face.

"Abby? Let's get out of the rain..." he said taking her hand once more. He pulled her into the boys locker room. He knew that she wasn't supposed to be there, but where else where they going to go? The set on benches across from each other. "Why are you with Mikel?" he asked looking into her eyes. He needed to know.

"Umm...i'm not quite sure...I guess I believed for the longest time he loved me..." she said looking back into his eyes. There were blue, a perfect blue.

"No man that loves a girl would do that to her..." he said laying his palm over her bruise. She slowly layed her hand over his, there was some connection. She'd never really felt like this before. Jethro on the other hand had once, with Kate, but this somehow seemed stronger. "Has he forced you?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said slowly. She didn't why she was opening up so much. There was something about him she could trust. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up with him. He hugged her to himself. She sobbed into his chest, holding on to dear life. These two were complete strangers but there was something there.

"Let's sit..." he said pulling her to the ground. The had there backs against the lockers and she continued to sob into his chest. Soon he could hear her breathing evening out. He looked down to discover that she was sound asleep against his chest. He layed his head back and slowly fell asleep. He'd forgotten were he was.

_Beep Beep Beep._ Jethro stirred awake to a beeping noise and looked around for the cause. The locker room was darker and Abby was still asleep. He saw something on the bench light up. His phone was in his locker, so it must be Abby's. He picked it up and opened it. It was 8 pm. The text message was from her mom.

"Abby..." he whispered stirring her awake. "Text..." he said handing her the phone. She opened the text and gasped. Jethro read over her shoulder. _Abs were are you? Get home...Mikel is waiting for you... _

"Shit...now I can't go home..." Abby muttered laying her head back into his chest. _Mom...I'm staying with a friend...we took a nap and fell asleep...tell Mikel I'll see him tomorrow..._

"Let me drive you to your friend's..." he said helping her up.

"Actually I don't really have any friends who can have sleepovers on a school night. Drive me to the shelter..." she said picking her stuff up. Really? He couldn't let her sleep in a shelter.

"Umm...I need to change...here's my keys, it's a beaten up old truck..." he said opening his locker and giving her the keys. She nodded and left the locker room. Jethro pulled off his clothes and put them into his gym bag. They now needed to be washed. He threw on his jeans and NCIS tee that his adoptive father had gotten him.

Jethro walked out to the truck to find Abby asleep in the passenger side. He piled in and headed for home. It started raining again on the way home. Once he reached his house he looked over to see if Abby was awake. He couldn't just let her sleep in a shelter. He didn't want wake her. He got out and pulled Abby out of the truck. He slowly carried her inside.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked confused. Jethro layed Abby down on the couch and pulled his dad into the kitchen

"She needed somewhere to go...she has and abusive boyfriend..." he said to Ducky.

"That's my son...always to the rescue..." he said smiling. Jethro went back into the living room and grabbed a blanket. He turned out the light and layed the blanket on her. He turned on the t.v and layed on the loveseat. He wasn't going to leave her.

* * *

**There you go! I think this is one of favorite chapters...Umm well Review and i'll update as soon as I can!**


	6. I Have Problems To

**Thanks to:**

**superficialcynic**

**BellaWriterChic**

**gabbytiva123**

**kristenb15**

**STLFAN**

**NCIS-Twilight**

**nic523**

**TivaIsTheBest**

**

* * *

**Ziva saw that it was going to rain, rain? She would go home but she needed to give her father time to cool down. If she had to sit out in the rain, so be it. Besides she liked the rain, they didn't get much of it in Israel. This was the first she had really done some exploring, she had been mostly coped up in her bedroom. Maybe getting detention was a good thing. She had meet a cute boy.

Ziva knew that someone was following her, but she also knew this wasn't Israel.

"You know it's not nice to follow someone..." she said turning. Who she saw was not who she expected. Tony stood there just looking.

"I know..." he said simply. Then why was he following her? She barely knew this boy, why was he so interested in her? There was only one guy who was really interested in her, Micheal. Every other guy had always been intimidated by her.

"Can you just leave me to my problems?" she asked, she turned to walk away. Tony reached and grabbed her arm. He swung her around so that her face was only inches from his. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Your not the only one with problems, I have problems to..." he whispered. She looked into his eyes expecting one thing, lust. There was none, but was it? Micheal hadn't even looked at her that way. He looked into her eyes and not at her ass, or breasts. Micheal had always been the only one to do that.

"Who doesn't?" she whispered back. He smiled gently and layed his forehead against hers. She knew he was going to try to kiss her, why wasn't she trying to stop it? Why wasn't she pulling away? She wanted it. She wanted them to connect, she wanted him. She barley knew this guy and she needed him.

Slowly they leaned closer, there lips almost touching. Tony looked up as his face became wet. It was raining. Ziva looked up just as it started to pour. They both laughed up into the rain. Ziva turned to find shelter but Tony stopped her and pulled her out more into the rain. She laughed some more as he pulled her around in the rain.

"I've always found the rain...very romantic..." he admitted whispering in her ear.

"And how man girls have you told that?" she asked looking into his eyes. He was charming, but was a player.

"Zero...your the first...I've always been embarrassed by that." he said smiling. Somehow she could believe it, it was his eyes. Your words could lie, but your eyes couldn't. People may be blinded, but they didn't lie.

"Good..." she whispered pulling him closer. They leaned there foreheads together this time there lips touching almost instantly. The kiss was gentle and not rough. There was no lust in it, only love. Tony didn't know if he had ever kissed a girl like this, not even his girlfriend. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

After a minute he let her down and they pulled away.

"I have to go..." Ziva whispered. It had just dawned to her what she had done. She just kissed a guy when she had a boyfriend, he had a boyfriend. She ran off and Tony didn't stop her. It was a stupid mistake. He may be a player but he'd never cheated before. I guess theres a first time for everything.

* * *

**There you go! This was a hard chapter to write but I got through it...It's me...I have always found Rain Romantic as you can tell...Review!**


	7. I Can't Go Back

**Thanks to:**

**TearAreFallingDownMyFace**

**..forever - _Sorry it won't do your name_**

**NCIS-Twilight**

**BellaWriterChic**

**Madison-Gibbs**

**GAbbyIsLove**

**Sbteja**

**kristenb15**

**TivaIsTheBest

* * *

**Abby woke up and turned her head looking for a clock. She didn't know where she was, or what was even happening? Had Mikel found her and pulled her somewhere? He'd done it before. Abby pulled off the blanket and searched somewhere for a light. Her hand fell on a lamp and was met by a hand. She squirmed a little and tried to hold back her scream. She didn't succeed very well. The light flipped on.

"Abby...shh...it's Jethro..." a voice said. He leaned forward so that his face was in the light. It was him. He dropped on his knees in front of the couch she was on and gripped her head. She closed her eyes and leaned into his grip. She thought he was going to drop her off at the shelter.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. She could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Hey don't cry..." he said wiping away the tears. He released her face and she layed her forehead on his. This guy, there was something there. She felt safe, maybe for the first time since she had been with Mikel. Maybe now she would have the courage to break up with him. Jethro made all the difference in a lot of things.

Jethro pulled her down off the couch and into his lap. He leaned up against the couch and slowly pulled his hand through her hair.

"You don't have to do this..." she murmured close to sleep.

"I want to..." he whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

"Jethro...Jethro..." someone whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes to his father. He was dressed.

"What time is it?" Jethro asked. He could still feel Abby leaning up against him.

"6:30..." he said walking away. Jethro saw him leave and go to his car, usual morning routine. He realized that there was now a blanket covering both him and Abby. Had last night really happened?

"Abby..." he said trying to shake her awake. "Time to get up for school..." he said shaking her some more. She mumbled and opened her eyes. He smiled gently at her.

"Ugh..." she mumbled. She pretended to fall back to sleep, but was smiling slightly. He stood up and pulled the blanket off Abby. She still wouldn't move, slowly he bent down and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder making her squeal. He set her down on her feet and smiled. "Not fair..." she said.

"It's time for school..." he mumbled. That made the smile go right off her face. It was a B day, she pretty much had every class with Mikel. Execpt for one, P.E. There was no way she could go to school.

"I can't go back..." she said looking down. No, she couldn't. Jethro didn't even need to ask, he knew. She couldn't get near Mikel again, never. Plus if he ever got near her he'd probably beat him. Mikel deserved even worse then that.

"Mikel..." he said mostly to himself.

"Yeah..." she said. He grabbed her phone and handed it to her.

"Text your parents...say your sick and ask them to call in for you..." Jethro said smiling gently at her.

"Where we going?" she asked. She texted her parents, she knew they were going to have to get one of the neighbors to do it, but she didn't care? She slowly set down her phone and looked at Jethro for an answer.

"The place I go to think..." he said taking her hand. "You probably want to change first. He pulled her into his room and gave her a pair of his jeans and a shirt. She went into the bathroom and changed. Jethro grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs, and into the basement. There was a skeleton of a boat.

"Your kidding...your building a boat in your basement?" she asked smiling. He smiled back and grabbed the sanding block. He grabbed her hand and slowly helped her sand the boat. His body was pressed up againist hers and she could feel his hot breath. It sent chills down her spine. She'd been raped only a week before and she was already okay with the way he held her.

Thirty minutes later Abby slowly dropped her hand.

"You want to talk now?" Jethro asked smiling gently. She nodded her head and sat in the middle of the boat. He sat in front of her and took her hand. He knew that if she wanted to feel better she needed to open up. "So he has forced you?" he asked.

"Yeah...but thats not really the worse part of that...its just that..." she said trying to open up.

"Go on..." he said giving her hand a slight squezze.

"I was a virgin..." she finally said. The anger was now more then before. She would never remember her first time as a good thing, but as a bad thing. The next time he saw Mikel he was going to wish he'd never been born. He could now see the tears developing in her eyes. He gripped her head again and kissed her cheek.

"Your still a virgin." he said trying to make her feel better. Bascially she was.

"Maybe your right..." she said trying to hold back the tears. He pulled her back into his lap and held her. That was probably all she needed right now. He held her, but soon he was going to have to let go. He had some unfinished business to tend to.

* * *

**Uh oh what is he gonna do? Hoped you like it! Please Review : D!**


	8. It's Complicated

**Thanks to:**

**Ellie-Forensicgirl-NCIS16~~~~GABBYf33N~~~~Kristenb15~~~~TivaIsTheBest~~~~darling212~~~~STLFAN~~~~NCIS-Twilight ~~~~Madison-Gibbs~~~~Sbteja

* * *

**Tony had watched Ziva walk away, after a wonderful kiss he just let her walk away. It was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done, harder then finding out his parents were gone, forever. He'd never felt like this. It wasn't all just lust, there was love there to. The last time he'd really felt love was with his parents, after that he had just closed off from everybody.

"Though i'd find you here..." someone said behind him. There was only two people who knew he came her, Jeanne and Jenny. Jenny was home with Tim and would call if he was needed. That left Jeanne.

"Jeanne." Tony said smiling, he turned to face her. It was more of a fake smile but there was a lot of that going around right now. That smile he gave to Ziva was probably the first real smile he had in months. If Jenny had saw him smile at Ziva she would never let him let her go. Never let him let her walk away from him.

"My parents are gone for the night..." she said trying to be sneaky. He knew what she was up to, maybe it could help him get his mind of Ziva.

"Okay...I sure hope your not tired..." Tony said smiling once more. He kissed her and wrapped his hands around her waist. His mind flashed back to Ziva and there kiss. It was real and romantic. She had kissed back. This wasn't right, he couldn't kiss someone and wish she was someone else. He most of all couldn't have sex with someone and have that happen.

"Whats the matter?" Jeanne asked pulling away. She could tell something was wrong.

"I can't..." Tony mumbled. He turned away from her and ran off. What was he doing? For the first time in Tony's history he had run off from an offer for sex. That wasn't him it had never been him. Now he was drenched as the rain came pouring from the sky. He was just running, trying to out run his problems. Why was he so depressed? It was just a girl. He knew he wasn't good enough for her, and she was to good for him. He knew it.

He could be in love.

"Shut up..." he mumbled to himself. He tryed to concertrate on his movements. The way his feet hit the pavement, the way his arms moved in the wind. The way the rain sounded, smelled. He liked the rain always had. His best friend Jethro hated the rain, he used to like it but ever since Kate died he couldn't stand it.

Tony spotted his and picked up his pace. He needed to take care of some things. He headed in and slamed the door behind him. He jogged up the stairs and into his room. After closing the door the first place he went was to the picture of Jeanne. He took it down and pryed open his loosed floorboard. He slowly put it down with the rest of his failed relationships. He heard a knock on his door.

"Tony you okay?" Tim asked on the other side.

"Yeah..." Tony lied.

"Okay...well Mom told me to leave your dinner here..." he said. Tony heard Tim make his way down the stairs to join dinner with his adoptive mom. Jenny always knew what he needed. She knew he just needed to be left alone right now. He opened the door and grabbed his dinner. Macaroni and Chesse. They were probably having something else but it was something he didn't like.

Tony turned on his computer and logged onto facebook. He changed his status to say 'I'm bored' and changed his relationship status to 'It's complicated'. Then he climbed off the computer and ate his dinner. He layed down in his bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be going to school tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you like it... I wanted to get a chapter in before I leave for a week! Please Review!**


	9. Stay Away

**Thanks to:**

**Madison-Gibbs  
**

**Sbteja**

**NCIS-Twilight**

**superficialcynic**

**

* * *

**

Tony couldn't believe it was already morning. After a full night of tossing and turning he'd finally fallen asleep. Now it was six. His mom had been in here trying to wake him. He didn't want to get out of bed. He'd gone through his schedule and discovered that he almost had every class with Ziva. He had Tim hack the school's system. He couldn't go and see her. Most of all he couldn't go see Jeanne after that moment with them last night. He knew he'd have to fine the strength sometime but right now he couldn't

"I thought I told you to get up..." Jenny's voice came from the door way. Tony turned his body so he was looking at her. She was dressed and ready for work.

"I don't feel good..." It was only part lie. He didn't feel good, he just wasn't sick. Atleast not physically, he was love sick. Jenny could see that love look in his eyes. This about happened everytime a long time girlfriend broke up with him.

"Jeanne break up with you?" she asked sitting on the side of his bed. Tony shook his head no. She hadn't, basically he had. "Then what happened?" she asked running her hand through his hair. He didn't really want to talk about it but she was going to pry it out of him eventually.

"I broke up with her..." he said explaining.

"Why?" she asked. It wasn't unusual for him to break up with a girl but he never acted like this after.

"I meet a new girl..." he said. Jenny caught his eyes and basically asked for more explaination. "Ziva David...she's a new student...I think I may be in love..." he said explaining some more. The same smile that had happened yesterday appeared on his face. Jenny's eyes lite up at the smile. He was right.

"David...I believe her father is the new mossad agent..." she said thinking. Tony sat up intrested. That sounded about right. She was from Israel, so her father was Mossad. That did make sense. "Your in love...then why aren't you going after her?" she asked confused. Tony just laid back and turned away. He really couldn't admit what he was feeling. He'd never felt like this before.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Tony mumbled. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on you can tell me..." she said rubbing his hair.

"I don't think i'm good enough for her..." Tony said he buried his head in the pillow. Jenny knew she wasn't going to listen to him now so she just kissed the back of his head and left.

* * *

Jethro laid Abby onto his bed and left a note. He needed to take care of something. Mikel needed a lesson on how he got treated when he beat on a girl, even worst took away he virginity without permisson. Mikel was never going to step near Abby again. If he did he was never going to walk again, not that he wasn't already not going. He needed to break one leg so he couldn't be on the football team. That way he could watch over Abby all the time.

Jethro jogged out to his truck and checked his watch, it was lunchtime. He would be with the football team on the field. Which means he could tell the couch about what happened, and why he wouldn't be at practice. He drove to the school and stopped in the parking lot. He got out and jogged to the field. The wannabes were sitting on the bleachers and the stars were running around. He walked over to the couch and explained. Then he walked over to the wannabes.

"Mikel!" he shouted motioning with his hands. Mikel jumped up and followed him close. It took all of his strength not to take him out right there and now. He pulled him to the side were no one could see them. "Come near Abby again and your dead!" he said pushing him into the wall.

"She wanted it." Mikel said smiling. Before he knew it Jethro's fist collided with Mikel's face. He was sure his nose was broken. "Shit! What was that for?" he shouted. Jethro punched him again just to get him to shut up. Jethro couldn't stop punching him. All he thought of is about what he had done to Abby. He slammed his arm into the wall hoping he broke it. Once Mikel was begging for him to stop, he did. He looked bad enough.

"Stay away." Jethro said punching him one last time before walking away leaving Mikel withering in pain.

* * *

**There you go...I wanted to get another chapter in before I leave for a week...Thanks and Please review!**

* * *


	10. Friends

**Thanks to:**

**Madison-Gibbs~~Tiva4lifeexx~~RememberDecember71121~~DearAlexis13~~kristenb15~~TivaIsTheBest~~superficialcynic~~GAbbyIsLove~~  
xx. AngieTaylor .xx  
**

**

* * *

**Tim entered the school hallway, so scared he could shit. Tony had decided to stay home and Tim hadn't done the bully's homework. Adam was his name, he scared the living shit out of him. He had fully expected his Jock of a brother to be at his side, but no. He was dealing with some girl problems. Now he had to face the biggest bully all by himself.

"Hey McGeek!" He heard Adam shout down the hallway. He just ignored him and keep walking. "I said McGeek!" he heard Adam get closer. Tim stopped at his locker and put in his combination. "I'm talking to you..." Adam said snapping in front of his face.

"Yeah...I know..." Tim said not looking at him.

"Don't be a smart ass with me! I'll smash your face into your locker!" he said getting into his face. To demonstrate he pushed his head into the locker making it slam against the locker. "Now...where's my homework?" he asked in a nice sarcastic tone.

"Didn't do it..." Tim said slamming his locker and turning to look at him. He was trying out something Tony had taught him, it wasn't really working.

"Okay...I have a backup plan...New girl, kinda fat, smart ass." he said pushing Tim against the lockers again. Adam walked away not turning to look back. Tim wasn't used to this, there had never been a backup plan, and it was a girl. Adam had never had the balls to beat on a girl. Jethro was so strong at Adam about that, that he never dared. Things had changed.

Tim followed close behind. Adam stopped at the mystery girl. She turned to look at him. Tim was shocked, she was beautiful. When adam had said she was kinda fat he thought she was going to be ugly. Not that he was trying to be mean, sure she was not super skinny like the cheerleaders. She was a bit chubbier, but it didn't show on her face.

Her blond hair reached just below her shoulder, and was parted to one side. She wore glasses with thin black frames and he cloud still see her sparkling blue eyes. She wore long jeans with checkered vans slip-ons, with a ghoustbusters shirt, and a white jacket with black sleeves. She was different to any other girl he had met all year.

"Hey Wireen..." Adam said resting on the locker next to hers.

"Didn't do it..." she said slamming her locker shut. She started to walk away and Adam grabbed her shoulder.

"Ha...I don't think so...give me yours..." Adam said slamming her against the locker. To Tim's shock she smiled, a humorous smile. She was basically laughing at him. "What is that smirk?" he asked pushing her harder againist the locker.

"I'm thinking about kicking your ass..." she said smiling bigger. Her smile was wonderful.

"Yeah right..." he said, but you could tell he believed her. Maybe it was her eyes, they showed that she was serious. She grabbed his arm and twisted him away from her. Adam winced in pain. She kicked him square in the balls and he fell to the ground. She grabbed her stuff from the floor and walked towards Tim.

"What?" she asked to Tim, then she slowly walked away leaving a shocked Tim. He didn't even know her name.

* * *

Tony had no idea how he ended up in the park where he and Ziva had kissed, he just had. There were still dark clouds in the sky as a reminder of the best kiss of his life. He'd never ever felt like this about a girl, maybe at first with Jeanne, but now he had Ziva. Not really but still. It was the way it was, nothing he could change.

"You know some part of me thinks you read my kind." someone said behind him, Ziva. Tony softly chuckled to himself.

"Mind..." he said not turning. He could feel her getting closer.

"Stupid american idioms..." she muttered to herself. Tony finally turned to look at her. "You know i'm no good at this..." she said looking up through her lashes.

"Then don't...maybe were better off just friends...were from two differnt parts of the world." Tony said smiling a sad smile. Ziva nodded her head timidly.

"Then isn't it like a modern day Romeo and Juilet?" she asked. Tony knew she was smart.

"I guess...but don't they start at a friendship?" he asked smirking.

"No." she said smiling bigger. She knew he was lost.

"Well then why follow any guidelines? Shouldn't we write are own story?" he asked. She nodded her head and he reached out his hand towards her. "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." she said taking his hand. Neither could deny the tingling sensation that came from it.

* * *

**OHHH You so weren't expecting that!! wahahahahaha aren't I evil? I love that...by the way the mystery girl is based off me, execpt I don't swear, I'm LDS, and proud. Umm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had tons of vacations then I found out one of my best guy friends is moving so it's been tough but please REVIEW!!**

* * *


	11. Pleading Eyes

**Thanks to:**

**superficialcynic**

**DearAlexis**

**TivaIsTheBest**

**Tiva4lifeexx**

**Kristenb15

* * *

**

Jethro watched Abby as she sleeped a slight smile on her face. She was so peaceful and it was as if she knew that Mikel was taken care of. Jethro walked towards the bed and sat on side still looking at her. She shifted and opened her eyes. He smile disappeared, he knew why. She didn't have a lot to smile about.

"Your back..." she said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah." he said leaning down and kissing her head. She didn't let go of his hand, she needed to contact. He lifted his head back up and looked into her eyes. There was a slight happiness that could be seen in them. That was good. She sat up not breaking contact with his hand. "You okay?" he asked curious.

"Yeah I'm better..." she said looking down. He grabbed her chin and had her look up at him. "Thanks..." she said making Jethro smile.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Taking care of Mikel..." she said finally smiling. He nodded gently and kissed her head again. Abby didn't know why she was so all right about that she just was. Normally she would shy away from any contact but with him she longed for it. He made her feel safe, and like Mikel couldn't get to her. That was probably right.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe..." he said putting his hands on the side of her face.

"I know." she said smiling. He smiled back and dropped his hands. Abby slowly grabbed them again and didn't let them go, something was on her mind. "I need you to promise that you will never let Mikel will never come near me again." she said gripping his hands tighter. He looked in her eyes and could see the complete and utter fear.

"I promise." he said leaning in and kissing her forehead. She smiled and let the kiss linger after he was gone.

"Never..." she said again leaning in closer to him. He nodded his head back and moved in a bit closer to. Abby finished the connection and gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes for a okay to continue. He could tell she wanted to keep going so he gently nodded his head.

Jethro grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him gently letting his hand rest on the back of her head. He needed her to be in control he didn't need for her to feel trapped. She didn't, she'd never felt more loved in a long time. She wanted to kiss him, and keep kissing him. There lips connected with a love neither could explain.

Abby grabbed his shoulders and slowly layed them down. She didn't know what she was doing, but it seemed so natural. Soon Jethro was just hovering over her. He needed to stop, he knew it. He wanted something like this to be speacial and in a way this wasn't. It was to soon. He sat up leaving her laying on the bed.

"Were not ready..." he explained grabbing her hand. She nodded her head and got off the bed. "Abby?" he asked confused.

"Schools almost over I better start heading home..." she said grabbing her stuff. He grabbed her wrist in a hope that he could get her to stay. He wasn't quite ready for her to leave yet. "Maybe I can stay a little longer..." she said smiling a small smile. He smiled back and layed on the bed waiting for Abby.

She layed in his arms for who knew how long.

* * *

**Okay there you go a Gabby chapter! I'm so proud of myself! Review!! CLICK THE BUTTON OR DIE!! JK lol or am I? Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	12. Just Friends?

**Thanks To:**

**gabbytiva123**

**DearAlexis**

**songbird of the theater**

**Sbteja**

**stupidamericanidioms91**

**AshleyTisdale8**

**TivaIsTheBest

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later_

"Ziva!" Tony yelled running down the hallway after her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "What?" he asked seeing her facial expression. She had a pissy look.

"Nothing..." She said turning to walk away. It was after school and they were the only ones in the hallway. Tony reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to look at him.

"Mark piss you off?" Tony asked. Mark was a kid on his basketball team, which he now was on. Ziva and Mark were dating, if only she knew how much that pained him. Watching those to share kisses and touches.

"He broke up with me..." she said avoiding his eyes. "He didn't like how much time we spend together..." Ziva said chuckling to herself.

"Were just friends..." Tony said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"Our we?" she asked looking up into his eyes. She waited for him to answer, he didn't. He just looked into her eyes. "Don't answer...I'm not ready for your answer..." she said pulling her arm away. Tony watched as she walked away.

Were they just friends?

* * *

Jethro watched Abby from the field, she was reading a book on the bleachers. Mikel had dropped football, and hadn't been to school in a week. He was never going to hurt Abby again. Jethro had seen a change in Abby lately, she was happier. She stayed over a lot to, that hadn't changed. He had no idea how she approved that with her parents.

"Gibbs! Focus!" The couch yelled at him. He nodded his head and ran down the field forcing himself to take his eyes off of Abby. The first game of the season was coming up and he needed to focus, but how was he supposed to? Abby, a girl he was falling for, was what he needed to focus on, what he wanted to focus on.

After Jethro had run back he focused his eyes on the bleachers. She was gone, Jethro searched around the bleachers and spotted a an area of black. He trained his eyes to look closer, to find Mikel with Abby in his grasp. Jethro took off running throwing his helmet down in the process.

"Abby!" he screamed running across the field. He could see her trying to reach out for him. He speed up, making it feel as if he was flying. He didn't even know he could run this fast.

"Jethro!" he heard the muffled shout as he got closer to her. Mikel dropped her as he got closer realizing he wasn't going to win this fight. Jethro wasn't letting him off that easy.

"You okay?" he asked stopping. She nodded her head and he took off running towards Mikel. He grabbed the hood of his jacket pulling him to the concrete. "What did I tell you?!" Jethro yelled at him.

"Please...don't hurt me...I just wanted to talk..." Mikel pleaded. Jethro grabbed his arm and pulled him smashing him againist the wall.

"Come near her again...you'll wish you had never been born!" he spat in Mikel's face. He threw him to the ground one last time before heading to Abby. "Come here..." he said helping her up. She clutched to him with all her might. "He's gone..."

"Thanks...again..." she said sobbing into his chest.

No problem.

* * *

Tim walked down the hallway until he reached his locker. Adam hadn't bothered him in a long time, since Zara Wirren put him in place. He should probably be embrassed, but he wasn't. Now he had the biggest crush on her. She was beautiful, atleast in his eyes. Lots of people called her fat, she really wasn't.

"Got my homework?" someone asked behind him. Uh oh.

"Adam?" he asked slowly turning around. Shocked to see Zara standing there.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It was a joke...but I guess I kinda freaked you out, I'll go..." she said turning away. There went her intresting humor.

"No...don't go..." he said making her smile. She turned back to him and gave him there daily hug. She sure was a hugger.

"Wanna go get that smoothie you promised me?" she asked smiling at him. He nodded his head and they walked out of the school and towards her car.

This was the start of something.

* * *

**Okay there you go....:D Please review sorry I don't have much to say :D**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	13. Chemistry in Chemistry

**Thanks To:**

**Quirky**

**...**

**Sbteja**

**DearAlexis**

**Crazy-Ninja-Chick**

**Without you there would be no me!**

**Thank you :D!

* * *

**Tony's feet hit the pavement as he ran around the track, there was no sun. He was trying to keep his mind off of Ziva, the beautiful kick ass girl. His best friend, or at least he was all he needed, and now he remembered his talk with Jethro. He had said that no high school love lasts, that he would be over her sooner then he thought. Yeah right. Besides he acted that way around Abby.

Love.

Chemistry.

Heat.

Spark.

Lust.

Which mattered more? He had no idea. Someone many people said so many different things. Now he had a taste of chemistry and was loving it. Now if only she felt what he felt to, maybe at one time she did. Now he wasn't quite so sure. He looked around, all the fields were deserted, which was strange. It was lunch time everyone was usually out.

He looked at his watched.

Crap.

Lunch had been over for thirty minutes, he was dead. Tony grabbed his binder off the bleachers booking it. He ran down the hallway towards his next class looking back only for a second.

Thud.

He ran into someone. Tony turned his head to see the vice-principal. He smiled his charm smile hoping it would work.

"I was just on my way to class..." Tony said trying to slip around him.

"Nice try." he said putting a hand on his shoulder. He Starting writing on a slip and pulled it off the pad it was on. "Detention after school." he said before moving around Tony.

Crap times two.

* * *

Detention again, Jenny was going to kill him. He could try and explain but she wouldn't really understand. So now here he was sitting at a desk in the chemistry room staring at the blackboard. He was so busted. One more problem in his screwed up life.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and his heart stopped. There was Ziva, that beautiful girl coming in. She had a frown on her face which meant she got detention. Why had they always seemed to end up where each other were? He smirked to himself as she walked towards him. She sat next to him and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Hey Ziva..." Tony said looking at her. She smiled and turned to look at him. "What you do now?" he asked chuckling.

"Punched Mikel..." she said. "He was bugging Abby again...Jethro should be here any moment..." she added.

Chemistry in Chemistry.

"So we have about two minutes to talk..." he said. She nodded her head and looked away.

She was in front of him and he couldn't do anything.

"I love you..." she finally said, shocking Tony. He hadn't expected her to be so direct and fast about it.

What was he supposed to do?

Messy.

He was messy.

"You know...you don't have to say anything..." she said seeing the look on Tony's face. "It doesn't matter..." she added moving to stand. He grabbed her arm without thinking.

"I'm messed up Ziva." he said explaining.

"And I'm not?" she asked shocked.

"No your perfect..." he said brushing some hair from her face. She grabbed his hand fast and twisted his wrist. She saw the shock on his face and let go.

"You see?" she said the sadness in her eyes obvious.

"I don't care what happened in Israel...your here now." he said.

"And I don't care what happened to you..." she added.

Tony smiled at her rubbed up and down her arm.

Maybe she didn't care.

Tony leaned in and kissed Ziva on the lips and she kissed him right back. He gripped the back of her head pulling her closer to him. The moment they had been waiting for a true kiss. The jumped apart as the door swung open to reveal Jethro.

Happiness.

Was it true?

* * *

**There you go!! Hehehehe I have some more shockers coming along!! Okay Review I update faster!**

**REVIEWW!!!!  
**


	14. Secrets

**Thanks to:**

**ejn10175**

**Sbteja**

**TivaIsTheBest**

**kristenb15**

**Abby'stwin:)**

**ASIO-Archangel5225

* * *

**Ziva pushed open her window and slowly made her way back to her bed. It had been one month since she had been dating Tony. This was some of the best times of her there was some time to spare he'd be by her side, but now he was wondering why she didn't take him to her house. There was only one reason, her father.

"Ziva." a harsh whisper came from her window. She turned to see Tony standing there moonlight bathing his face. She could feel a smile creep onto her face as he climbed into her room. He returned the smile once he was in the room and not going to fall over. He walked slowly over to her and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Good thing your dad isn't here..."

"How do you know that?" she asked smiling she loved him to much to be angry.

"He works for my mom you forget that?" he asked smiling back at her. He was such a tease.

"You know I didn't." she said stepping closer to him. He moved his hands to her arms and gently rubbed the tips of his fingers up her arms. He could feel her shiver at his touch. He leaned down and slowly touched his lips to hers. They moved together in a slow but passionate matter. Ziva could feel his muscles flex as he pulled her closer. She pulled away suddenly turning out of his arms.

"Zi?" he asked confused.

"We shouldn't..." she murmured but couldn't help lean back into his arms as he moved closer.

"Your right we shouldn't...but is it what you want?" he whispered into her ear his lips almost touching.

"You know I do, yes?" she asked smirking to herself. He turned her body so that she was facing him once more. "I'll take that as a yes..." she said moving closer to him. His lips once moved with hers, sending a wave of chills through her body. He moved them closer to the bed while she tried to pull his shirt over his head.

They crashed onto the bed, never knowing what hit them.

* * *

The sunlight hit Tony's face waking him to his surroundings. He looked over at Ziva who still laid in his arms and slowly kissed her on the forehead. She stirred flipping herself so that her bareback was hit with sunshine. He smiled and rubbed a hand over her back slowly waking her. She turned and smiled at him reaching up to kiss him.

Thud, they stopped in her tracks.

"Harah..." Ziva murmured moving out of the bed. She through on her sweat pants and a tee shirt. She tossed Tony's clothes at him, he was still confused.

"Ziva!" a man hollered down the hallway from her room. Tony jumped out of the bed falling to the floor in the process. "Ziva?" the man asked getting closer to the room. Tony jumped up and pulled on his jeans and reached for his shirt. He grabbed it and moved to the window only to stop in his tracks as Ziva's door opened.

"Dad...its not as it seems..." Ziva said making Tony turn toward the door. There in front of him stood the one man he should fear, the father of the girl he had just sleep with.

"Ziva...who is this boy?" he asked. For once in his life Tony didn't try and escape from the situation. "Answer me." he said forcefully.

"I'm her boyfriend." Tony answered moving closer to them. 's eyes lite up with anger and he looked shamefully toward Ziva. Tony stepped closer seeing the anger and pushed Ziva behind him.

"I did not give you permission to date my daughter..." he said getting into Tony's face.

"Didn't know I needed it..." Tony said not backing down. He could feel Ziva squezzing his hand probably warning him.

Bang.

Tony looked up from the ground and felt his face to discover blood. Had he really just hit him?

"Father!" Ziva cried kneeling down next to Tony.

"Get him out of this house...Now!" Eli shouted and Tony got up off the ground and moved towards the window. He looked one last time at Ziva before crawling out of the window.

* * *

Tim looked at the girl which stood by his side. She was so beautiful and had finally agreed to go out on a date with him. Sure they had gone out for smoothies many times but always just as friends. Now they stood at the marina looking out onto the ocean and he had never been so happy. He still had a question that lingered in his head, why had she told him to wait until she was sixteen to ask her out?

"You have a question...why don't you just ask it?" Zara asked turning toward him. Tim laughed, she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Why sixteen?" he asked. She turned away from him and looked out onto the ocean once more. She swallowed gently then turn to face him again.

"I'm LDS..." she said testing him.

"You mean like all those people with all those rules?" he asked nervous.

"I guess you can say that..." she said smiling. He took her hand gently and smiled back.

"I wouldn't have you any other way..." he said. They both turned to look out on the ocean.

* * *

**Okay so I know I said Zara was based off me and now you know that I'm LDS...I'm guessing you already knew that...lol I will not bring my religion into the story so don't worry...Please don't diss...and please don't stop reading because of that lol **

**REVIEW!!  
**


	15. Nothing Will Change

**Thanks to:**

**ejn10175**

**nic523**

**adnama ennyl

* * *

**Abby put down her backpack on the coffee table and watched as Jethro moved to the kitchen. She could smell coffee and a smile appeared on her face. If you asked anyone what was most obvious about him they all would say that he was always drinking watched as he moved through the kitchen his eyes skimming towards her every once in awhile. She could tell he trying to hide it but she now knew him probably more then her own family.

He turned his eyes at her again this time noticing that she was watching him. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. They weren't dating and she knew that but how could she help not being in love with him? The way he ran across the football field, the way his muscles moved when he pulled her into a hug. There were some many great things about him. Now as she watched him move a pain hit her heart. She still hasn't told him her news. News that would change everything.

* * *

Tony sat up in his bed and looked at the clock, school was now out. He'd better get out of bed and try to call Ziva. He had to wait till she was home and her father was gone. He moved out of the bed and looked into the mirror. His lip showed exactly what had happened, the cut was all to much obvious. When he had come home and slammed the door behind him yesterday his mom knew what happened. She had nursed the cut then sent him off to his room.

"I'm sorry..." she had mumured watching him leave up the stairs.

So was he.

He was not sorry that he had sleep with Ziva, not even. He was sorry that her father had been so rough on her. She had told him in a e-mail that her father had locked her in her room for the day. That was her punishment for a shirtless boy being in her room. It was a good thing he didn't know they had sleep together, who knew what would happen if he had found out. He had already tried to ask permission to date Ziva but was turned down. Would they ever be together?

* * *

Abby sat next to Jethro tyring to figure out how to get the words out. He saw her discomfert and took her hand. How was she supposed to say this? There was no way without sobbing. She knew that after this everything was going to change. Nothing would be the same, it would tear him apart. She looked up into his eyes and gripped his hand tighter. He keep his eyes on her not moving at anything. He knew to give her just enough time to get it out.

"Promise me something..." Abby said. He nodded his head letting her go on."Promise that no matter what you will be here..." she said looking down. She could see his hand move towards her face. He tilted her face up to look at him and she did not fight him.

"Anything." he said simplily dropping his hand. She keep her eyes on his time as she tried to find her words. He moved his hand up and down her arm trying to coax it out of her.

"I have cancer." she blurted moving her eyes away from his. She felt his arm stop on her arm and him grip it gently. His breathing seemed to stop all together and he did not move. She moved her gaze back to him and his eyes shone with fear. He dropped his head towards her and leaned there foreheads again. She closed her eyes as his warm breath hit her face. He could feel him get closer and just waited. There lips touched and he kissed her gently. Now she could feel tears falling down her face.

He turned his head away and stood from the couch. He faced away from her but she knew that he was crying. He felt weak and didn't want to show her. She stood and touched his shoulder gently. He turned towards her and pulled her into his arms. She broke down and started to sob. What was she going to miss?

"You won't die...I won't let you." he whispered in her ear. His arms tightening around her. He let go and grabbed her hand. "Come on lets go see a movie." he said kissing her forehead. She laughed through her tears and wiped them away. He lead her out through the door and she couldn't help but smile. He wasn't going to not let anything change.

* * *

**Okay this story is Really AU anyways Sorry for no Gabby lately!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	16. Romeo & Juliet

**Thanks to**

**STLFAN~~~~ nzhuddy**

**Tivaisthebest~~~~ stupidamericanidioms91**

**ASIO-Archangel5225~~~~ Kitten-in-the-skyy**

**333 LOVEN IT 333**

**Your love is much appreciated.

* * *

**The ocean was so big, just a vast water body that separated two lovers. Two people who were like a modern day Romeo & Juliet. There love forbidden by people, but you can't help who you fall in love with, can you? Some day maybe soon they would be reunited.

_"Tempt not a desperate man."_

_"Deny thy father and refuse thy name."_

_"For you and I are past our dancing days"_

_"Her beauty makes  
This vault a feasting presence full of light."_

_"These violent delights have violent ends."_

Could I describe a love between these two star cross'd lovers better? Lines that have made Romeo & Juliet famous now take there turn in a story. A story were the girl has been whisked away, and the boy is left with an emptiness. Were the girl lays across the ocean dreaming of the boy. The friends left to pick up the pieces when they have there own problems.

Can this story end with happiness, or will there be a violent end?

The story that has evolved from a boy, Tony, and a girl, Ziva, to form into something more.

* * *

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows, Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." read from the old and tattered book she held in her hand.

"Can anyone summarize that?" she asked. The room was silent, only a few students had paid attention and they were to nervous to say anything.

Tony's eyes brushed past Ziva's desk, and he slowly raised his hand.

"Tony?" she asked setting the book down.

"Two familys, having the same honor. In a beautiful verona, were are story takes place. From an old fued a new height emerges. Where good blood makes good hands dirty. A pair of in love teens commit suicide, and only there death could end the fued. Now as you listen for two hours and you with patient ears attend." Tony said just loud enough for the room to hear.

A new silence had set over. Everyone was now looking at him.

"Very good Tony." said staring at him.

It wasn't the words, it was the way he said it, with a hidden passion that now had come out.

The bell rang filling the room with noise and everyone in the classroom moved to pick there stuff up, except for Tony.

"Tony can I please see you before you leave?" asked over her shoulder before moving to her desk. He grabbed his binder and slowly moved over to his desk. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ever since Ziva left you haven't been in class like you used to be today is the first time I've saw you back." she said. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Romeo & Juliet...who knew it could happen in real life." he mumured. "She's gone...I'm not going to deal with it but now she isn't coming back." he said responding to the news he had gotten the other day. Ziva was to stay in Israel.

"Keep in mind that two people in love always find there way back to eachother." she said.

"Thanks" he said moving to walk out the door, his hand brushing Ziva's old desk.

* * *

Ziva walked out onto the street tears streaming down her face. She was never going to see him again, never. Her father said that she were not to move back the United States with her father. He thought she was making to many ties there. She hadn't had the heart to tell her why she needed to go back.

She was in love.

Now the tears increased as she realized that Tony would never get to meet his child.

She softly laid a hand on her stomach.

What a sucky world to bring a child into. Now they had. She hadn't told her father and she wasn't planning on it.

"Ziva if were going to get you out of her soon come and finish packing." a voice called from behind her. She turned to George holding up a plane ticket. He was going to get her to the life her child needed.

"Thanks." she said taking the ticket from him.

"You know I always was waiting for you to come back...so I could tell you that I was in love with you...but I now realize that love comes in many forms and ours will be nothing more then a deep friendship." he said taking her hand.

"I was in love with you when I went to America...but the spark Tony and I had was stronger." she said looking down. He nodded his head and squeezed her hand.

They would never lose that deep connection but now she had to be somewhere else.

"Lets get you on that plane." he said leading her into her house.

* * *

**Hahahaha I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It is so amazing.**

**Okay so I am studying Romeo & Juliet if you haven't figued it out.**

**I have no idea were this came from it just came out.**

**So I was planning on Ziva getting pregnant but had no idea how I would do it and this is what I came up with!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET SKITTLES!!!  
**


	17. In Sickness and Health Forever

**333 LOVEN IT 333 - THANK YOU! You give me the best support!**

**TivaIsTheBest**

**STLFAN**

**Crazy-Ninja-Chick**

**kristenb15

* * *

**Abby couched tightening her grip on Jethros hand. It was a week after her first chemo treatment and now she was very stayed with her even though every time a cough tore through her body he felt her pain. He would keep to his promise to himself and stick it out by her side. That is what people in love do. No matter how Abby tried to get him to live a life without her, he wouldn't. She was his everything. He would give up whatever plans he had for the future, for her.

"Water..." she whispered the pain obvious in her voice. Jethro reached for the water, only taking his eyes off her for a moment.

"Here you go.." he mumured handing her the cup of water. She sipped slowly trying to holf back the cough she could feel coming on. She moved to give the water back but a cough tore through her body. She dropped the cup letting it bounce off the bed and onto his lap.

"Ugh...i'm sorry." Abby said watching him wipe up the water. Jethro turned and look at her in disbelief.

"Never be sorry for being sick." he said smiling down at her.

"Thanks." she said smiling faintly back. He nodded his head and settled back down in the chair next to the bed. "Jethro?" Abby asked looking into his eyes.

"Hmm?" he asked back.

"Promise me something."

"Anything Abbs."

"Promise me that once I'm feeling better you will...umm...will make love to me." she said not exactly sure how to get it out. He chuckled gently under his breath.

"That sounds weird you saying it...but...I promise." he said taking her hand.

"You know I'm sick you don't have to be around me..." she said looking away from his eyes. He gently grabbed her chin making her look him in the eyes.

"In sickness and health forever, Abbs." he said in a serious tone.

"Were not married."

"No were not...yet."

"You really want to marry me?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"As soon as the cancer is gone and were eighteen were getting married." he said smiling gently.

"And if the cancer doesn't go away?" she asked looking away once more. She could hear him sigh heavily.

"Were still getting married." he whispered leaning down closer to her. "No matter what your mine." he said kissing her gently on the lips. Now Abby couldn't help but think things were looking up.

* * *

Tony looked down at the ground a deep sadness in his eyes.

One letter and now he couldn't bare live this world. The sun shined but how did it not reach him?

"You know...the sun shines and you still frown." a voice said behind him. He turned to see Jenny standing holding a cup of what looked like hot chocolate.

"Mom...Shes gone it's so hard to smile at anything." he said confused by what she was trying to say.

"I know but it gets easier...it was just a fling." she said handing him the cup.

"it wasn't..." he said setting the cup on the railing. She looked at him confused. "My world is hers now...she is my everything." he said serious. Jenny looked at him with understanding.

"It was just a highschool fling...I know it sounds mean now but you will soon understand." she said smiling gently.

"Mom...we sleep together." he said looking away from her. She was shocked, she knew Tony always tried to get with a girl and when he was done he just threw them away, but he still had these feelings. He still had feelings after they had sleep together. Something that had never happened before.

"Your in love." she said simply.

"About time you came to your senses." he said chuckling gently.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered gently patting his arm.

_Ding dong._

Jenny stood up and headed into the house to answer the front door.

Now what was he supposed to do?

Maybe he could move to Israel?

Yeah right, like his mom would let him.

"Tony!" Jenny called, a strange tone in her yell.

"Coming! he yelled back. He moved through the house slowly heading for the door. Jenny stood in front of someone, he couldn't tell who. He moved to stand next to his mom looking to see who it was. "Ziva?" he asked once the glare from the sun was gone.

"Tony..." she whispered adjusting the backpack on her back.

"Get inside..." he mumured pulling her by the arm. Jenny closed the door after Ziva had been pulled in. "It's really you..." he whispered pulling her into his arms. She gripped his tee shirt memorizing his smell, she never wanted to leave him again but just in case she needed his smell imprinted in her brain.

"Don't leave me." she sobbed into his shirt.

"Never." he said tears spilling out of his eyes.

Jenny looked on from the kitchen her own tears falling from her eyes. She hadn't seen two people more in love for awhile.

* * *

"Zara!" Tim called running down the driveway after her. He could see the tears that now spilled out of her eyes. "Don't leave." he said grabbing hold of her hand.

"I told you what my parents said." she said not looking at him.

"Yes you did...but I refuse to believe that they won't let us see eachother." he said grabbing her head in between his hands. She looked down at the ground in an attempt to avoid his eyes. She could still feel his eyes like they tore into his skin.

"Believe it..."

"I love you." he said making her eyes drift up to his.

"Love is a strong word." she said looking down once more.

"I know...I love you." he said once more. Zara sighed and pulled away not ready to deal with her strong feelings for him. "No one can stop love." he said quoting her. She had so many quotes like that. It seemed as if she talked in quotes.

"No one can but yourself." she quoted back looking into the shock of his eyes. "Goodbye." she said walking down the rest of the length of the driveway. She didn't turn back just keep walking.

* * *

**Well there you go... a super long chapter...wow this took me like three hours to get all my ideas down. Yes this is pretty much what I do all day hahahaha :D**

**REVIEW!!!! SKITTLES ARE ON THERE WAY!**


	18. Passing By

Thanks to:

**STLFAN**

**Pearl Sun**

**ASIO-Archangel5225**

**333 LOVEN IT 333**

**Sbteja**

**And to TivaIsTheBest ;D**

**

* * *

**_Two months later_

Tony looked at Ziva, and he couldn't help but love her. That smile he gave her, the look she got in her eyes, and now the way she laid his hands on her stomach. There child lay in there, and he couldn't be happier. He loved here, and he wasn't ashamed to walk down the hallway holding her hand. They were a family now, and no one could tear them apart. Love was what would hold them together.

"His name will be Eli." Tony said smiling up at her.

"First off we don't even know it's a boy." Ziva said smiling back at him. "And that would be naming him after my father, yes?"

"He is a boy, and yes he would be a good Eli." he said standing from the ground. He looked into her eyes then down at her stomach. "I would name him Tony J.R but that's selfish." he said teasingly kissing her on the nose. She lightly smacked him on the arm, laughing.

"His name shall be Eli." she said. He just nodded and grunted in satisfaction. There had to be some memories of her father, who knew if he would come back.

* * *

_Another Month after that,_

'No! You can't take her!' Jethro signed harshly.

'It's a good clinic." Abby's mom signed back a sad look overtaking her features. He just turned away with a sigh. Abby was dying and he had to face it. He didn't want to, but he had to. He remembered praying for a chance to help her, it had come, and now he didn't want to help. He could help by letting her go, letting her leave him. He looked up the stairs to Abby's room then back to her parents.

'Take her, but I want her better." he signed looking at there faces.

'She will be.' her father stepped in and signed. He nodded his head and looked one last moment up at Abby's room.

'Tell her I sad good bye it will be easier that way.' he signed and they nodded at him. He walked out the door not looking back. It was for the best.

* * *

_Another month after that,_

Tim ran down the hospital hallway towards the room she laid in. No, this couldn't be happening. Not to him, it was to much for him to take in. A car crash that had shattered her life, and affected his. When she woke up, nothing would ever be the same. What was he supposed to do if she didn't let him in? He saw what it had done to Tony, he still remembered.

Now he stood in front of her, a look of pain across her sleeping face. The doctors weren't sure if she would wake up, but he knew she would. She was so strong, so stubborn. There was no way she would go out this way. She would wake up just to prove them wrong. At least he hoped she would. She had to, for him, for her baby brother.

"Oh...Zara." Tim murmured catching her hand. "Please don't die on me..." he said kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

_Three Months after that,_

Tony picked up crying Eli and moved him from the room. Ziva needed to sleep, even though she protested, she was going to sleep. Having a month old in the house, she wasn't getting much sleep. Jenny told him that he just needed to take charge, and he did. Now Ziva could possibly sleep through the night.

"Shh..." Tony hushed Eli as he moved up and down the hallway.

"He okay?" Jenny asked coming out of her bedroom.

"Yeah...go back to sleep."

"Okay but you try and get some sleep to." Jenny said before heading back into her bedroom. He finally hushed Eli and moved him back to the room. He sat in the rocking chair and hummed to him, a tune that was imprinted in his mind. He didn't know what it was, or were it came from, he just knew it.

"Angel's fall...all for you little one...because an Angel would give anything for you..." Tony sang.

Little did he know Ziva laid listening to him, a smile on her face.

* * *

_Another month after that,_

'Dear Gibbs-

Were done, I can't believe someone in love would just give them up. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I've decided that our feelings were just some kind of infatuation from you protecting me. It hurts me but I believe it's right. I love you.

Good-bye-

Abby.

Gibbs looked at the letter one last time before making his final desicion. He had done the right thing, he knew he had. Now he had to make a another one, and he was going to do it. He was going to join the marines.

So with one last feel of the paper in his pocket, he step into the Marines office, ready to enlist.

* * *

_Another month after that,_

"Okay take a step." Tim said helping Zara from her wheelchair, she just glared at him.

"I'm not two." She said rolling her eyes. She shuffled her feet trying to take a step only to grip onto Tim in pain. The crash had crushed her leg, and she was having a hard time healing from it, from all the pain that came from that crash. She was strong, stronger then she even knew. He knew she would eventually get back on her feet.

"Okay maybe later..." Tim said helping her back into the chair.

"It's hard..." she said, out of breath.

"You'll get it."

"Yeah I know." she said. He smiled at her, he knew she would.

* * *

**There you go.**

**hahaha YAY!**

**Enjoy it!**


	19. Graduation

**Thanks to:**

**Crazy-Ninja-Chick**

**kristenb15**

**Umbrella-Ella**

**stupidamericanidioms91**

**ASIO-archangel5225**

**imakemyownluck  
**

_

* * *

Two Months Later,_

"Class of 2010," The principal said clapping his hands. The audience clapped some even standing to their feet. Tony couldn't believe all that could happen in high school. He was a father, and getting married in two weeks. He had a son, and someone he loved to death. His life was made, now he headed off to college with his soon to be wife.

Ziva smiled to herself, who knew America could be so exciting. Who knew she could make a life for herself here. She had a son, a beautiful son that looked like his handsome father. She had amazing friends that had never used her. Her life had changed since she moved here, and she couldn't ever be happy.

Jethro smiled at his friends, though his eyes showed sadness. Abby wasn't here, and he probably would never see her again. She was supposed to be her, holding his hand. High school had changed his life, he had fallen in love. He had made friends he would trust forever, and his player best friend was getting married. Who knew? High school is something he would never forget.

Tim looked at Zara, a smirk creeping on his face. He had always been the girlfriendless geek, and now he had a beautiful one. An outgoing, a self confident, and a girl with a major attitude. High school was about the best thing that ever happened to him. All the stories of it being horrible were untrue, it only brought their group of friends closer.

Zara was completely amazed and sad at the same time. Amazed because she fell in love with someone who wasn't LDS, but sad because her parents weren't here to see this. She only had her three year old brother left. She had to take care of him. She could do it though, high school taught her she could do anything.

"Now, I asked a group of students at our school to make a presentation about their high school experience. This group went through more than probably any of you did. They stayed in high school, and got their diplomas. Though I know several times I had to convince a few of them to stay." He said smiling. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the enlisted Marine. Abby Scutio, who has cancer and is gone to a clinic across the country. Tony DiNozzo, the head over heels love puppy." He said smiling getting a few laughs from the crowd.

"I resent that!" Tony shouted getting more laughs in return.

"Shall we continue? Ziva David, the girl who had come a foreigner and ended up with a child. Timothy McGee, the shy boy turned tough guy, and Zara the girl who lost her family and had to relearn how to walk. This group of friends bonded together and made it through the high school experience. Please watch and enjoy the video they have made." He said moving from the stand there was slight clapping as he left. The room darkened slightly as the film started.

"In a world were all can change…nothing changes more than kids in high school." Tony's voice filled the room. "All is-Ow!" He voice shouted. "Shut up Tony." Ziva's face showed up on the screen, Tony just behind her rubbing his arm. Laughter filled the room.

"Hey! No fighting!" Zara's voice added to the room. She walked onto the screen Ziva moving out of the way.

"That's my girl." Tim said walking up and putting his arm around her.

"No mush! People don't want to see that!" Gibbs grumbled. He moved out onto the screen smiling gently. "And as Abby would say 'It's all good fun'." He said holding up a picture of Abby. They all moved into a line so they all showed on the screen.

"We and you are the future." They all said together, the screen fading out. The song I dare you to move, by Switchfoot started to play. There were random clips of them together, and clips of the school. There was Eli crawling around the room, the little tyke.

"Look Eli." Tony's voice entered the room. The little boy looked up at the camera, and slowly crawled towards it. He hit it with his hand laughing with joy. There was laughter in the audience, probably from people who knew the little boy; So much like his mother, and father. It switched clips to Abby and Jethro.

"Give me your arm." Abby said reaching for his arm. Her let her have at it. She slowly rolled up the sleeve.

"What are you doing? And Tony shut up, before I slap you." Jethro said glaring at the camera. Tony's laughter came evident.

"Hold still." Abby said.

"Oh, you don't want me to flex?" Jethro asked doing just that. She hit him softly a smile appearing on his face. He stopped flexing and watched as she pulled out a sharpie. He moved his arm slightly at the cool ink but for the most part stayed still.

"Okay done."

"What's it say?"

"Future Marine," Abby said smiling at Jethro. "Abby's future marine," she added her smile growing. He smiled back before kissing her gently on the lips. The clip faded into one of Tim and Zara. Zara sat in her wheel chair, a frustrated look over taking her features.

"Again." She said trying to stand from her wheelchair.

"You're stubborn." He said helping her from the chair. She stood with great effort and took a step. He smiled at her while she took a step. She lost grip and gripped onto Tim's shirt.

"Crap!" She said the tears threatened to brim over. She buried her head into his shirt, trying to cover her tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Tim said before the clip faded away to one of Jethro.

"Love," he said fading into Tony.

"Family," he said fading into Ziva.

"Pain," she said fading into Tim.

"Lose," he said fading into Zara.

"Friendship," she said fading into a clip of them standing together. "No matter what, we are in this together."

"For better or worse," Ziva said looking at Tony.

"In sickness and in health," Tony said looking at Ziva.

"Were friends forever, High school made that happen." Tim said taking Zara's hand.

"We made deeper connections then we thought possible, though some of us have love and lost to stupid decisions, others have found love. Ziva and Tony, the couple no one thought possible. Tim and Zara, two people from opposite worlds. Me and Abby, though loved in lost, she will always be the only one I love. Remember, we are the future, and we can change the world." Jethro finished the clip fading out.

The audience erupted into applause, people standing. The video was amazing, and it summed up there high school experience pretty well. It was over, and they would be together forever. If not in body, then in mind. This was the end of something but the start of something bigger.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! This is not the end of the story, just the beginning. Haha that's such a weird saying. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Lost Letters

**Thanks to:**

**Umbrella-ella**

**CrazyNinjaChick17**

**TwiBloodDiaries**

**kristenb15**

**Crazy-Ninja-Chick**

_

* * *

One month later,_

Tony patted Jethro on the shoulder a small smile on his face. Jethro smiled back and turn to look at Ziva. She held little Eli in her arms, who just looked up at him. It was like he knew exactly what was going on. He was going off to war.

"Bye Eli, you be good." He said flicking Eli's nose gently. The young boy smiled a toothless grin, and babbled a bit. He was just learning to talk, and lots of the time it came out Jibbersh. Jethro moved over to Zara, and gave her a big hug. He squeezed Ziva's hand, feeling her wedding ring. Next was Tim.

"You don't let Tony get to you." He said patting his forearm. Tim smiled gently and gripped Zara's hand. Jethro moved back to Tony, his eyes wandering the airport as he did. There was no Abby. He had heard from her about a week ago but she still wasn't here.

"Your plane's gonna leave." Ducky said looking his adoptive son in the eye.

"I know." Jethro said giving his father one last hug. He skimmed the airport one last time before stepping through the gate. He had to get over her, no matter how hard it was.

* * *

_One month later,_

Abby stepped out into the sun, smiling as it hit her face. It was amazing. She had beat cancer, and now they were headed back to Washington. She was going to see her old friends again, she would get to tell Jethro that she still loved him. He had been planning on joining the Marines next year, so they could have a full year together. She was pretty postive he stuck to that plan.

"Sun..." she murmured closing her eyes. She had spent a lot of time inside, now she could dance in the sun. Life was finally looking up.

"Abby Sciuto?" a mans voice asked. She opened her eyes to find the mail man standing on the sidewalk.

"That's me." she said cheerfully. He smiled at her and reached into his bag. He pulled out a stack of letters and she moved to get them from him. "Thanks." she said.

"Your welcome...I guess they got lost in the mail." he said walking away. She looked down at the stack and saw they were from her friends in D.C. How did they all get lost? She hadn't gotten anything from them. She walked in the house and to her room. She closed the door and sat on the floor, since all her stuff was already packed up. She opened the earliest one from Jethro.

_Dear Abby,_

_I just want you to know that I left you because I love you. This treatment center should be a real help, I couldn't let you die. After I got your letter I enlisted and will be heading off earlier then I planned. Please, if you still love me send me a letter. You can still be pissed off. I will ask them to wait to ship me off, but only if you truly do love me. It's half way through the school year and I wish you were here everyday._

Abby finished the letter and set it down shocked. He still loved her? She looked for others from him but only found one, dated two months ago. She opened one from Tony and Ziva.

_Abs,_

_Tony and Ziva here. We so miss you! I know you may be pissed off at Jethro, but he is still madly in love. Plus, I have some news! I'm gonna be a father! Ziva is pregnant, and is now living with me. I just know he's gonna be a boy! Eli Jethro DiNozzo, don't ya just love the name. That's all for now!_

Abby smiled at the thought of a little Tony but was still confused. Jethro had given her up, and now they were telling her that he was still madly in love. She opened a few more letters skimming them gently, they all pretty much said the same thing, and weren't very long. She opened another one, and a DVD plopped on her lap. It was from Ziva.

_Abby,_

_Graduation is here, and we all are healing very well. Jethro is still missing you but it had gotten easier for him. Tim and Zara are recovering from her car accident. Tony and Eli are bonding very well, and I enjoy watching them. We were asked to make a video of our time here this last year. I think it is very well, and I wish you had been here to make it with us. We all miss you, and now realize that you have a different life. We love you._

Abby moved to her laptop and pushed in the DVD. She watched it all the way through and was crying by the end. He still loved her, and it was obvious in that video. They had moved on, and she was left behind. She closed her laptop and opened another letter. Tony and Ziva's wedding invitation, she had missed it? This brought more tears to her eyes. There was one more left, the one from Jethro.

_My dearest Abigail,_

_I am shipping off to Iraq in one month. I will be at the D.C international airport. I would like you to come and say your final good-byes. Of course, you can do as you wish. Remember that I love you, and I always will. Please keep in touch with the rest of the guys. I wish you were still mine, and I was your Marine. I love you._

Abby was bawling her eyes out by the end of the letter. Why had this happened to her? Now everything she loved was gone.

* * *

**There you go! I really liked writing this chapter, you know realize why theres been no Abby forever haha! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Georgetown

**Thanks to:**

**deidi**

**Sbteja**

**STLFAN**

**NCIS|  
**

_

* * *

Three months later,_

"Abby!" Tony shouted seeing her across campus. She looked to find Tony and Ziva waving at her. Where they going to Georgetown to? She had told them she was flying back to D.C and going to Georgetown but she didn't know they were. She walked over to them and Tony pulled her into a hug.

"It's so great to see you." he said smiling.

"I didn't know you guys were going here." she said excited. This was going to make college better. Since she missed Jethro, she had to reconnect with her old life.

"Tim and Zara are to." Ziva added smiling. This was going to be perfect.

"I just wish we weren't missing one." Abby said sadly. She really missed Jethro, for two months she wasn't sure what to do. Then Tony appeared on her doorstep, and here she was.

"He'll be back in time for the winter semester." Tim said coming up from behind her. She turned around and immediately gripped him into a hug. Not just the fact of what he said, but because she was happy to see her old crush. Zara stood next to him.

"Really?" Abby asked even more excited. Tim held up a piece of paper, and she took it from his hands and started to read aloud.

_Guys,_

_Things in Iraq couldn't be worse, but just keep in mind that I am okay. Thoughts of you guys keep me through the bombings. I was separated from my squad for three weeks, traveling through the desert. Those were the worst weeks of my life. If you see or talk to Abby please give her the other letter I enclosed. She needs to read what I have to say. Please keep yourselves safe. I don't know the next time I will be able to write. I miss you all. Keep in touch. All my love. By the way, I am going to be given a break for one semester of college. See you all Winter semester at Georgetown.  
_

Zara passed Abby the other letter and she smiled gently at her. Abby smiled back and said good bye to all of them. She walked down the sidewalk to her dorm. Once she was in her dorm she noticed the other bed was still empty. Maybe she didn't get one. Slowly she opened the letter, and started to read.

_Abby,_

_I miss you with every fiber of my being. I thought maybe I could get over you, but I just can't. I've tried for months and I still wish you were here with me. Well, more I wish I was with you. I couldn't handle having you over here, it is to dangerous. I know that must not bring you a whole lot of happiness. I love you. Keep in touch with the crew. _

Abby put the letter next to her and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling just thinking. Finally she dedicated she would write him back, so she took a piece of paper and just wrote.

* * *

"Poor Abby." Ziva said taking her husbands hand. They walked down the sidewalk heading to their dorm.

"Jethro will come back, and they will be okay." he said smiling. She squeezed his hand, and enjoyed the fresh air. It was a nice day, the sky was clear. It was a nice day to get everything ready for school. "Are we going to talk to them about going into a student home together?" he asked.

"I'm not sure everyone is ready for it." he said. They were all going through their separate problems.

"Maybe it would help." she said thinking. She was right, it would probably help them all heal. "Then we would have a room for Jethro."

"That's true." He said unlocking their dorm door. The opened the door to find one of their close friends holding Eli in her arms.

"Thanks." Ziva said taking Eli from her. She held her son in her arms while Tony said good-bye to their friend. Once they both sat on their bed they looked their son over. He was growing up right before their eyes. They loved him and wanted him to stay little forever. You don't always get what you wish for though.

_Knock Knock._

Tony moved to open the door. A man smiled at him, his hand came from behind his back and hit Tony in the face. He fell over knocked out. Eli started to whine, as Ziva moved to the back of the room. He moved closer to her.

"Get away!" she shouted making Eli started to scream. The man didn't say anything, just grabbed her by the forearms. He punched her in the face, making her start to fall. The man caught her and pryed Eli from her arms. She started to fade out, and the last thing she saw was the man running off.

"Eli..." she murmured passing out.

* * *

**Oh my! haha PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. How Could This Happen?

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! The reviews are getting larger and I thank you for that, sorry I couldn't personally add your names but I just don't have the time :) If your a Gabby fan check out my other story _Ghosts_ It's going to get real good. Well that's all for now please review!!! I love you all!**

* * *

Tony moved his hand across the floor as his body woke up. He felt something warm and wet. He could feel it drench his hand, and he couldn't think. He balled up his hand into the liquid a million thoughts running through his head. Slowly but surely his eyes opened. He saw the crimson liquid run down his arm and everything froze. It was blood, and it was still warm. His eyes followed the blood until his eyes reached Ziva. Ziva...Ziva was bleeding, she was on the floor and she was bleeding.

"Ziva?" Tony whispered trying to move his body. A pain shot through his head and he whimpered. He couldn't remember what happened, why couldn't he remember? He had to remember. He had to know why the love of his life was on the ground bleeding to death. "Ziva?" He asked louder. She stirred slightly, making Tony move despite the pain.

"Tony..." She mumured quietly. Tony dragged his body through the blood, his clothes turning red. He slowly reached Ziva and placed a hand on her cheek. She moaned in pain trying to reach a hand up to him.

"Zi don't move." He said in a raspy voice. She said nothing, and had siezed moving. Her only movement was the shallow breathing. Tony reached over for a phone and dialed 911. He sat up trying to stop the bleeding coming from her broken body.  
[911, what's your emergency?] A womans voice rang in his ear.

"Help, my wife...she's been attacked." Tony said as quickly as he could. They needed help, and fast.

[We are sending an amublunce, can you please explain what happened?] The woman asked, and he could hear people whispering in the background.

"I don't remember..." Tony said in pain. He had to remember. [Okay, Sir I need you to stay on the phone.] Tony mentally nodded at the words, and tried to keep his eyes opened. The pain that radiadated in his body was horrible. He tried to move his leg but he whimpered out in the effort. His leg must be broken, but how did this happen? He tried to think back but nothing came so he looked around. They were in their dorm. Wait, were was Eli? Their son were was he?

Before Tony could question it further his pain became overpowering. He laid his head in the blood and his eyes slowly closed. The world around him began to fade. The last thing he remembered was a peremedic bursting through the door.  
Eli started to cry as the man carried him through the empty hallways. Tears soaked the young boys face as he tried to reach out for his parents. They weren't their, and the boy was all alone. His wailing got louder as he was placed in a crib, and two people looked at him.

"He's quite a whiner." A man said a little disapointed.

"What do you expect, he was just taken from his old family." A woman interjected love lacing her voice."He is quite a beauty." She added to the man in the mask.

"Yeah, and it's gonna cost you half a mil." The man in the mask said.

"We've got it."

"Good," He said reaching his hand out above the baby. The handed him a briefcase and he clicked it open. He examined the money. "This is my exit." He said leaving with the briefcase. The woman looked at Eli once again.

"Hi, your name is Kerry. I'm your mommy and thats your daddy. Your going to grow up with us in Scotland. You have a big family, and will be loved greatly. We love you." The woman said smiling sweetly. She took young Eli from the crib and left the building with their new son.

* * *

_Two months later,_  
Tony stood over their sons grave, and let a tear shed down his face. Ziva gripped his hand gently, let a sob rip her body. They had never found his body, but they had found evidence that he was dead. So they had buried a coffin filled with notes, and his favorite toys. Their son was gone, and there was nothing that could bring him had this happened to them? Their son had been their life, and now he was gone. He was the one that had brought them together.

"Why Tony?" Ziva sobbed looking up at him. He just shook his head in response more tears dripping off his face.

"I don't know..." He whispered pulling his wife to his chest. They had to stick together, but it was going to be hard.

"He was ours." she sobbed. "No one had the right to take him." she said into his chest. He felt her falling and he tried to hold her up. Sobs racked her body, and she seemed to lose her legs. They both ended up on the ground at one point. They both ended up sobbing in each others arms. They lost their reason. Who knows how long they sat their crying, but at one point Tim, Zara, and Abby showed up.

"Come on..." Abby had whispered helping them both stand. Tony had picked Ziva up and carried her to the car. Where they all drove off in a silence. No one dare break the silence, there had been to much lost.

* * *

Jethro laughed as he drove the truck through the streets of a scotland town. Who knew where they were. All him and his unit knew was that they were alive. They were off duty for two months and they dedcided to visit the last place you would expect them to. So they drove down the streets blasting the radio, laughing.

"Jet you think we can maybe stop by my uncles place?" one of his pals asked fidgeting with his seatbelt.

"Why not." Jethro replied turning the radio up slighty. He started to sing at the tops of his lungs the rest of the truck joining in shortly. Once they reached Haydn's uncle's place the truck pilled out. Haydn and Oliver went into the uncles house, while Nathan and Hunter walked down the street. Jethro walked in the oppisite direction just exploring.

The town was lively, there was laughing, and just normal sounds. It felt good to be somewhere normal for once in a long time. There were children playing, and there laughter brought joy to him. He always wanted children. There was a young boy no more then two who sat watching the other children play. He looked a lot like Eli, but Eli was dead. He looked at the boy and smiled gently. The boy smiled back gently.

"Jet." He said pointing at Jethro. Jethro was shocked and moved a little closer to the young boy. "Jet, Abs." the boy said laughing put his hands together in a kissing motion. What? What was happening. He looked at the boy and moved to open his mouth.

"Kerry what are you doing?" A woman's voice asked. She came out and scooped up the boy."I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Just a man who came across this smart young boy." Jethro said smiling a forced smile. "Is that your mom?" He asked Kerry. The boy looked at him confused and shook his head. That settled it,

"Oh Kerry, he's sorta a rebel." The woman said smiling gently. Jethro just smiled and said a quick good-bye. He walked down the street looking for a telephone. finally he found one and put some extra change into the phone. He dialed slowly.

[Hello?] Abby answered.

"Hey." Jethro answered quickly. He knew she would know his voice.

[Jethro is that you?] She asked exicment filling her voice up quickly.

"Yeah, can you put Tony on the line?"

[Yeah sure...] She said a slight sadness in her voice.

"I'll talk to you in a second," He added not wanting her to be sad. He confused about what was going on between them but he still loved her.

[Hello?] Tony answered, pain lacing his voice.

"Tony, I think I may have found your son." Jethro said listening to the gasp on the other end. There was hushed whispered, but he knew what it was about.

[W-where?] He stuttered out.

"Scotland...you may want to get here." Jethro said smiling gently. If they had actually found his son, there would be a lot less pain.

[Were buying the tickets as we speak.] Tony said, and he could almost hear the smile. They talked some more, then the phone was passed to Abby. They dedcided they wanted to talk in person instead, so she was going to Scotland as well. With a good-bye they hung up. This was the start of something.


	23. Crashing Into You

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Except one person...This story is not juvenile! Yes there is a lot of angst but thats what make things goods! Sorry to break it to you, but some teenagers have this must angst in there lives! Oh, such as me! Sorry guys I felt real depressed by that review... :-/ So don't know when I will get another chapter up...**

* * *

Jethro stood from his seat as Tony, Ziva, and Abby emerged at the gate. They spotted him and gently walked to him. Ziva gave him a gracious hug, and Tony clamped him on the shoulder. Abby stood there, watching the whole scene take place in front of her. She made no move to embrace her former lover. She wasn't sure she had quite fully forgiven him yet.

"Abs." Jethro said looking at her. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and moved him away from the former couple. They needed just a moment of privacy. They hadn't seen each other is many months.

"Jethro." Abby said trying to avoid his eyes.

"I'm sor-" He started to say but Abby looked at him with a look that stopped him.

"We can talk about it later, right now we need to get Eli back." She said slowly looking into his eyes. She saw the love that still resided there, he hadn't stop loving her. It was the same look he had always given her, the possessive 'your mine' look. Not that it was bad, it was a very loving possessive look.

Before Abby could react Jethro pulled her into his arms. His warmth enveloped her, and she couldn't help but snuggle up to him. She could feel his muscles flexing around, just like they always had. It was so natural, it felt like they hadn't been apart as long as they had. It was something that just came to them, no matter how much time they spent apart they always would be together.

Jethro could feel her heart beat against him, she was here. How much he had longed to hold her, now she was in his arms. This wasn't right though, he wasn't sure they would ever be lovers again. He had planned to spend the rest of his life with her. Tragedy always seemed to happen to him. He always seemed to lose the ones her loved. Kate, and Abby. Maybe, just maybe he could get Abby back.

"We've got to go." Jethro said pulling away from Abby. She smiled and nodded at the statement. They couldn't bask in the moment forever. Abby walked ahead towards Tony and Ziva, who stood talking. Jethro followed her, wishing that he could have the love of his life back.

* * *

"Eli..." Tony whispered looking out the window. Across the street lay a young boy sitting on the stairs, just staring as the other children play. He wore a weary look, and he did not smile. They had been watching him for an hour, and he had not smiled.

"He's missing you guys." Abby said coming to stand next to Tony.

"He doesn't look happy." Tony responded not taking his eyes of his son. Abby just gave him a gentle hug then moved to the room were Jethro was. She opened the door and quietly slipped in. He laid on the bed his back to the door. She moved in and sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey." Abby heard Jethro mumble.

"Hey, can we talk now?" Abby asked fidgeting with her hands. She felt the bed shift as Jethro turned to look at her. She did not move, she didn't turn to look at him.

"I guess..." His voice entered her ear. Slowly she turned to look at him. His eyes, his striking blue eyes were examining her. His hair was ruffled, and was long again. Tony said after she had left he had buzzed it, but now it was back to it's normal length. The length she knew it at.

"I love...loved you." She said carefully. She did still love him, but she wasn't sure he could know that.

"I still love you." He responded a slight smirk on his face. Abby was appalled, this wasn't funny. Her face almost instantly showed her irritation.

"This isn't a joke." She said standing from the bed.

"I know."

"Why, why did you leave me?" Abby asked her voice raising slightly. Jethro looked at her, debating what to say. He stood from the bed and moved over to her.

"Because I love you." He said. He inched closer to her, but stop mid step when she glared at him.

_Slap,_

Abby looked at him with a glare as Jethro reached up and rubbed his face. Had she really just slapped him? Her hand clenched into a fist trying to not slap him once more.

"Ow." He said simply. "But I guess I deserved that one," he added taking his hand from his face.

_Slap,_

"And that one too I suppose." He said rubbing his face once more. He looked at her, humor filling his eyes. She always knew how to take charge. That was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. "Now...to answer your question, so I won't get slapped again, I left you so that you could get better, it was the hardest thing I had to do. But, I did it because I love you. I had to sacrifice my time with you, so we could have more time in the future."

Abby looked at him, words not seeming to be able to form in her mouth. He really had left because he loved her. Now she felt ashamed, ashamed that she had felt so lowly of him. The way she had spent hating him. Now she couldn't help but love him. He really, really did love her. She just had to make it up to him somehow, but she didn't know how to.

"I love you..." She whispered tears forming in her eyes. Jethro reached up and gripped her head between his hands. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. It was a hungry kiss, one filled with months of lost passion. They needed this moment, they needed each other. So without a second thought they crashed onto the bed.

* * *

Tony came behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace, cuddling into his arms. They still watched their son as he watched the other children play, wondering why he didn't join in. He had always been a very active child.

"He's not happy..." Ziva whispered.

"Yeah, I know...." Tony whispered back holding his wife tighter. He could hear her tiny sniffle. She slowly reached up to wipe a tear out of her face. He turned her around in his arms and looked into her eyes. He wiped away the remaining tears never taking his eyes off her. "We'll get him back."

"I know..." Ziva whispered. Tony couldn't let her lose herself.

"No matter what."

"Yes."

Tony pulled her closer to his body, he let them meld into one. Maybe they couldn't be one, but they sure as heck could try.


	24. Well Thought Out Plan

**Thanks to:**

**Sean Murray's-Thom E. Gemcity**

**deidi**

**Okay, so...TWO REVIEWS?!?! That's it?!?! For now on I won't update unless I get four or more...sorry guys but two is pathetic, and it makes me not want to update...  
**

* * *

Jethro opened his eyes at the feel of something warm in his arms. She laid in his arms, her chest rising up and down as she breathed. Her silky skin rubbed against his chest, and he smiled gently. Last night really had happened, it wasn't one of his dreams again.

Jethro gently danced his fingers on Abby's arm. She stirred slightly and he only smiled bigger. She was doing the thing were she was dreaming and she didn't wake up, maybe she thought last night was a dream to. He moved his hand until it rested on her bare hip. She stirred some more, not wanting to wake up.

"Abs, wake up." He whispered a smile dancing on his lips.

"No." She said, a teasing tone lacing her voice. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to him. "So it really happened?" She asked trying to flip her body around. He slowly helped her until she was looking into his eyes.

"Yeah...it really happened." He said. He rubbed his finger tips up and down her back, just looking into her eyes. He was glad it had happened.

Before either of them could say anything more Tony came bursting in through the door. He had a look on his face that said "I've got a plan!". Of course, he couldn't knock. What was he four? He had just come bursting through the door. He had no thought of what had laid on the other side.

"Oh!" Tony burst out stepping mid step, his foot still hoovered in the air. Then a big smirk grew on his face, the one a three year old would get when they thought of something really funny. A mischievous smirk. Again with the conclusion that he was four, but that smirk brought him down to three.

"Tony, get out of here." Abby said yanking the sheet up, just to make sure she was covered. His smirk just got bigger. Ziva walked into the room, her eyes growing with shock. She gripped Tony's arm, trying to pull him from the room. He just planted his feet, and opened his mouth to say something.

Ziva just dug her fingers into his arm, giving him a glare. He took that as a warning, and left with his wife. Leaving Abby and Jethro to bask in what had happened. They had to discuss it, no matter how much they didn't want to.

Abby got out of bed, and slowly searched for her clothes. Jethro was already pulling on his pants. He slowly handed her her clothes, and she silently slipped them on. Okay, so the heat of the moment probably wasn't the best thing to do. There was some things they had to discuss, like the fact that he was still enlisted. Abby sat Jethro back down on the bed, gripping his hand.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say." Abby said pulling her hand away. Jethro looked at her curious.

"Don't say anything." He said laying his hand on his cheek. She slowly pulled his hand away.

"We have to talk."

"Yeah sometime we do, but I'm not sure I'm ready to. I love you, and that's all I know right now. Yes, we did have a moment that probably wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. But in some ways we needed it." He said summing up what he was feeling. The tone of his eyes changed, they weren't soft and gentle anymore. They were passionate, full of hidden love.

"Okay...maybe, just maybe I want to leave it there." She said smiling gently. She couldn't come up with anything better then what he had just said.

"One day, and soon, we will talk about it." He sad kissing her forehead. She nodded, just leaving at that.

* * *

Abby and Jethro exited the bedroom, knowing the chaos that lay beyond. Tony was either going to lecture them, or do a little happy dance. Knowing him, he was going to do a snotty little lecture thing. He did have a child to prove the consequences.

"Shut it." Jethro said simply. He gave Tony one of his signature glares, and he just turned back towards the window.

"I have a plan." Tony said laying his hand on the window. His tone of voice changed. Pure rage, he had rage towards the people that had taken his little boy. A few years ago you would of never thought a side like this was possible. He was a changed man.

Tony turned back toward the group, and explained the plan that he had thought of all through the night.

* * *

Tony scooped up the child from the steps, and turned back towards the car. Eli didn't cry, he just looked up at Tony with a curious look. He at least knew who his actual father was. Tony gripped onto his son for dear life, their baby wasn't going to leave them ever again.

"Go..." Tony murmured getting into the jeep. He passed Eli to Abby who sat in the back seat with Ziva. She covered the boy gently and nodded to Jethro who was driving.

Jethro drove down the street his eyes glancing in the rear view mirror occasionally. His eyes skimmed over Abby, the girl he loved. What was he supposed to tell her? He had to go back off to war. He had to leave her, he had to leave her after he promised he would never leave her again. How was she going to take that? He couldn't let her go back to hating him, he loved her.

Abby caressed the young boy in her arms, and he made no sound. She wondered if one day she could have a child of her own. Some part of her told her that it was going to happen soon, but she had to toss those thoughts aside. Jethro still had to go back to war, and he was the only one she wanted a family with. They couldn't discuss having a family yet. She loved him though, even if she couldn't truly have him for awhile.

Ziva just wanted to take her son, and hold him tight to her. That wasn't the plan though, of course it wasn't. Tony always had those carefully thought out "plans". She had to trust him though, he did love their son as much as she did. He would do anything to keep him, and her safe. She just had to put her trust into him. So she just stared out the window, trying to keep her thoughts away from the son that lay next to her.

Tony had the same thoughts that ran through Ziva's head. Yes, he did doubt his own plan. He really wasn't as self centered as everyone thought. Put your trust in him and he made everything better. Okay, so maybe he was a little conceited. He glanced back at the girls that sat in the back. Both looked like they had a lot going through their minds. Could he blame them? Ziva probably was thinking about their son, and Abby had just taken a big step in her life. Now, he just had to avoid being to thoughtful.

Slowly they arrived at the airport and all exited but one. Jethro stayed behind, only giving one last kiss to Abby. They had to leave the country as soon as possible. Jethro had to stay, he had to meet up with his friends once more. He once again kissed Abby, telling her to write, and that once he was on leave he would be back. So with that they all took off.

* * *

**Okay, I have nothing to say.**

**I better get more reviews!! **

**:( Please??  
**


	25. More Problems, great

**Thanks to:**

**deidi**

**Froggy02000**

**NCIS Lover**

**crs529**

**ejn10175**

**STLFAN**

**Sean Murray's-Thom E. Gemcity  
**

_

* * *

One month later,_

Abby drop the pregnancy test on the floor, her eyes growing wide with shock. The little pink plus sign seemed to make an imprint on her face for all the world to see. Her guy basically wasn't here. What were people going to think of her? What was she going to tell Jethro? He was off in Iraq again, he would be heart broken that he couldn't be hear for the pregnancy, or maybe even the birth. This wasn't supposed to happen, not yet. She wasn't ready to be a mother, but she also didn't believe in abortion. She had to have to baby, and Jethro would never let her give their baby up.

"Abby?" Ziva called. "You okay?" She asked getting up close to the door. Abby hurriedly picked up the test and mumbled a yes to her. She took the test and wrapped it and threw it in the trash can. She wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to see it right now. She had to be sure before she told people. She would make an appointment to see a doctor tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe this was all false. Maybe, she wouldn't have to worry about another life.

Abby listened as Ziva left her dorm, probably to go see their son. They had little Eli in hiding right now, and weren't aloud to see him at certain points. It was all part of Tony's great "plan". Keep Eli hidden until they were sure that the kidnappers wouldn't come back for their son. Someday they would find the reason why Eli was taken, but for now they were clueless. They thought maybe it was out of envy that they couldn't have children of their own, so they thought it just to take a young parents child. It still wasn't fair.

Abby exited the bathroom and moved to lay on her bed. She felt very tired, but had a class in thirty minutes. She had to go. No matter how much fear, or sadness laid in her mind. She still had to go to class. She had an education to keep up with, and nothing could stop her from keeping one of her promises to Jethro. She was to stay in college, even though he wasn't here with her. She just had to pretend he had different classes. It only got really hard when she was sitting in her room alone, studying. She always thought that he should be with her. Maybe, she could close her eyes for a few minutes. That couldn't hurt right?

By the time Abby opened her eyes again, moonlight was streaming in through the window. She didn't move, but looked towards the door. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but she managed to spot a piece of white that looked like it had been slid under the door. Crap, she had missed another class, she had to. Otherwise there wouldn't be moonlight, or paper wouldn't of been slid under the door. She mentally vowed to never miss a class again, she couldn't afford that. The teachers were probably getting suspicious. She couldn't get kicked out.

Abby swung her feet off the bed, letting them touch the carpet. She shuffled across it until she reached the papers that had been pushed under the door. From what she could see there was assignments, copied notes, and maybe a few handwritten notes. She gathered them up, and moved over to her desk, papers in hand. She put it down, and realized that there was an envelope. It was rough around the edges, and seemed to have dirt smeared on the opening of it. As if someone who was dirty had written it. She picked it up and read the name. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A smile entered her face and she opened it slowly, then unfolded the letter.

Dear Abby-

My leave is fully up, and I'm headed back to war. Something that used to bring me joy, now strikes my heart with fear. I now have something to truly live for. You are my reason, I can't help but think of our future. I hope to have our own Eli one day, our own family. I want us to have the American dream, the one that every person I've met since leaving America raves on and on about. I can't help but think that one day we can have it. The war is tough, and I've seen so much pain, so many family's lost. I don't want us to be a broken family, because I was lost in war, or injured badly. I will try to be as careful as possible, and I can get more leave in maybe seven to eight months. Take care, and remember one thing. I only have two years of active duty left. I will not re enlist, I will stay with you. I will make a family with you. I love you. I cherish the time we had together, and the moment that was spent in your arms. It will carry me through, and I hope to see you soon. I love you, make sure you take care. Make sure to write.

-L. Jethro Gibbs

Abby closed the letter and placed it on the desk. She had read the letter at least three times, memorizing his words. Who knew how long this letter was going to carry her through. It was very iffy in the marines. She never knew how long it was going to take for her to get another letter, or even for him to get hers. She remembered when he said it had taken two months. That was probably the longest, but you never knew if it was going to take longer. She just had to keep hope that he would get her words faster.

Abby sorted through the rest of the papers. The homework assignments were fairly simple, basic stuff. She had always been very smart, and knew a lot of the stuff in her classes. There were also some copied notes, mostly of Ziva and Zara, except for one that was from Tony, but that was only because she had a class that was only with him. So, she would have to make do with that. She picked up a hand written note, one that was from her forensic science teacher. One that was real close to her.

Abby-

Next time you come to class, I would like to see you afterward.

Well, that was real reassuring. That couldn't be a good sign, right? She sighed and put down the note, rubbing her eyes. To late, she was going to have to beg to stay in the class. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a faint knock came from the door. She whipped her head towards it, and rose from her chair. The rapping came again, and Abby speed up. She pulled open to door to find Ziva. She had Eli hanging onto her neck, and a duffel bag swung across her shoulder. The small boys head lay on his moms shoulder, and he struggled to keep his eyes opened. Ziva's eyes were red, from what looked like crying.

"Can I stay here?" Ziva asked, adjusting her arm slightly. Abby looked at her friend and opened the door wider, inviting her friend in. Something was wrong, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

_One hour earlier,_

Ziva walked across the campus, little Eli in her arms. She had to meet up with tony, for whatever reason he said to bring Eli. This was the first time Eli had been out of the dorm since they got back to America. He was practically jumping for joy when she told him they were going to go out for a little bit. It was probably safe by now, it had been a month. That was a long time for a small boy to be coped up. Every night he had asked when he could go out. They loved Eli, and they would never let him get taken away again. They had gone to the police, and told told their story. They had even gotten one man to cry. Which was amazing to them, they hadn't seen a stranger care that much in a long time.

Ziva walked around the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. There down the campus was an image that scared her, one that she thought she would never see in her life time. There was Tony, with Jeanne. Their lips were planted firmly together, and Jeanne reached to pull Tony closer. What was going on? Was this something she had been clueless about? Something that had been going on? This just couldn't be, she had been sure Tony still loved her. She turned around and walked away. She didn't see the events that happened afterward, the way Tony pushed Jeanne away anger filling his eyes.

"I'm married!" He spat at her, trying to keep his anger in check. He couldn't believe she had done that, he had been in shock for at least five seconds. He'd always thought of her as decent enough.

"You used to love me." She said reaching to put her hands on his face. He stepped back, not letting her touch him. He loved only one woman. "You would have never married her, if she hadn't got pregnant."

"Yes I would have." His tone was very serious. He was sure he would have married her, her getting pregnant just speed it up. It got them closer, making the process faster.

"When you met her, you loved me, she was just a new challenge." Jeanne said jealousy lacing her voice. He hadn't loved her, she had just been a girl he had been lusting after.

"I never loved you." Tony said intentionally breaking her bubble.

"You had to be, you were with me for six months." She said trying to re-build the bubble he had just popped.

"Six months fueled by lust."

"That can't be true, you said things to me."

"Yeah to get you to sleep with me." Tony said slight laughter filling his voice. He hated acting like this, but what if Ziva had caught her doing that to him? She would hate him forever.

Bam!

Tony realized his head was looking at the ground. A sneering pain made his cheek hot, and he realized that Jeanne just slapped him. He looked up at her, amazed that such a simple conversation turned into her slapping him. It made him want to laugh, girls were still crazy over him. He kinda liked it, but he would always stay faithful to his girl. She was his, and he hoped she knew that. No, he knew she knew that.

"Okay, now can you please leave me alone?" Tony asked changing the tone he had been talking in. It suddenly sympathetic, and kind. Jeanne was a little taken off guard by his tone. It was a tone that she had never heard from Tony. Something that must of happened through the process of being with Ziva.

"Yes..." Jeanne turned and left Tony to wallow in self-pity for a little bit, before he decided to turn back towards his dorm. Why hadn't Ziva ever shown up? Maybe, she forgot.

* * *

Ziva told the story to Abby, of course except for what had happened after wards. She was crying once again by the time she finished telling her story. She still couldn't believe that it all had happened. She always thought that Tony wouldn't cheat on her in a million years, who knew what they were doing right now. She couldn't imagine, she didn't want to. She still loved her husband, no matter what he did. She still loved him. She could never stop loving him, even if he had broken her heart into a million pieces. Okay, maybe not. It sure felt like it though.

"Son of a b." Abby said rubbing her eyes. Like they needed anymore problems.

"There must be some explanation." Ziva said pulling up the blanket on little Eli. He was sound asleep, probably not aware of all the pain that was going around.

"Your right, he wouldn't do that. If he did then there can be no hope for a happy family." Abby said pondering her thoughts. For maybe a week when she first suspected she was pregnant she had been thinking about familys. It was probably obvious, but no one had said anything. She didn't worry about.

"Abby, is something bothering you?" Ziva asked changing the topic. She didn't want to talk about her problems right now. She couldn't, so she had to talk about something else. Abby looked at her a little confused on how she got to that. "You've been talking about family's, and babies all week." She added explaining.

"I may have something that's happened?" Abby said looking down at the floor.

"You can tell me anything." Ziva said reaching to take Abby's hand.

"I think I'm pregnant, I've took test and they've come out positive, but I haven't gone in for an official one." She said looking up at her. Ziva's eyes turned to slight shock, then went to sympathetic.

"Abby...I know how scared you are, but remember that your older then me and I got through it at a younger age." Ziva said trying to cheer her up.

"What if I can't provide for my baby? You had Tony, and Jethro is off at war. I won't have him for two years."

"We will figure it out."

"Your right." Abby said cheering up slightly at the fact that she was going to have another life that depended on her. Ziva did do all right, she would to right?

* * *

**There you guys go!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Longest chapter yet!  
**


	26. Not Forgiven

**Thanks to:**

**NCIS Lover**

**STLFAN**

**deidi**

**Kelly The Fanfiction Addict  
**

* * *

One month later,

Abby's laughter filled the store, as her and Ziva wandered around. Eli laid sleeping in the cart tired from the hours of baby shopping they had been doing. They hadn't bought much, just a car seat and a few stuffed animals. They didn't have much money, but it was kind of fun to just see what they could get in the future. They had to buy Eli a new tee shirt anyways, that boy was always going through them. Either it from how rough he played, or the way he seemed to spill everything on his shirt. One day that boy was going to be a little rebel.

"When you going to tell Jethro?" Ziva asked, changing the topic for something funny to something serious. Abby's smiled faded as she thought of how to say she hadn't. Ziva had been trying to encourage her to do it for weeks now. Four to be exact.

"I'm not sure he needs to worry about it." Abby said running her hand along a row of plush teddy bears.

"I understand, it's just knowing Jethro he would want to know right away." Ziva said stopping the cart. She brushed the stray hair out of her son's face, and smiled gently at the way he sleep. Just like his father.

"I know." She said watching Ziva. She moved and found a teddy a teddy bear she liked, tossing it gently in next to Eli. The young boy stirred, but did not wake from his slumber. That boy could sleep through anything, just like someone else she knew. They didn't really mention that name anymore though. It was only mentioned when they were talking about little Eli sometimes. That little boy had gone through more then most people do before their ten. He is small, and doesn't quite understand whats going on. Even though deep down he probably did.

"Tony still claims she had kissed him." Ziva said letting the name slip out her lips. Abby looked at her curiously.

"You talked to him?" She asked slightly shocked. She had basically said she would never talk to that man again, they had a child though. She kind of had to.

"Yeah, last night when you were sleeping." She said not shifting her eyes away from Abby's. She really hated it when she did things like that.

"You didn't want Tony to speak to his son?" Abby knew this was the reason, but she asked anyways. She need to know for sure, even though she probably did deep down. She always has had a knack for reading her best friend. It's kinda just how it works.

"He doesn't deserve to."

"Zi, you have got to figure out the full story before you do things like that. You haven't even talked to him enough to get it." Abby placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Sympathy filling her eyes.

"I understand what your getting at Abby. But he was kissing someone other then me, right here" She said pointing to her lips gently. Abby just sighed, and pushed the cart to the front of the store. This wasn't something that was going to be resolved easily.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes, closing them again as he realized how harsh the light was. He laid his head back down the the cool material under him, opening his eyes slowly. He realized he laid on the hard wood floor, that he found himself on to much these days. It was like the floor was his new bed. He didn't dare go back to the bed that he and his wife had shared. It still lingered of her smell, and if laid down on the bed he imagined Ziva. He missed her more then he probably would ever admit. It was worse then when she was sent to Israel.

"Tony! Open up!" Tim's voice floated through the door. His fists started to bang on the door. He knew that Tony was in here. He hadn't left the room in who knows how long. He hadn't gone to classes in that long either. He really did need to get his act together. "I know your in there!"

"Go away!" Tony shouted back, not ready to talk to anyone but his wife. He hadn't seen his son in a month either.

"Tony, open up." A sweeter voice entered his ear. Zara had come to? Was he really that pathetic? Just because he felt comforted by Zara's voice he got up off the floor and moved to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. Tim and Zara stood there, Tim had a look of disappointment, and Zara looked sympathetic. She always seemed to understand the situation, no matter how bad it was.

"Come in." Tony said irritation lacing his voice. They all walked in and sat on the couch.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Zara said getting up casually, and leaving the boys to talk. They had more to talk about then Ziva, Tim had some news.

"Ziva's still upset." Tony said rubbing his hand over his eyes,

"I can't blame her." Tim said doing the same. He looked up at him in surprise, wasn't Tim supposed to be on Tony's side? The young computer major had taken sides, and Tony didn't like it.

"I didn't kiss Jeanne, she kissed me. I pushed her away." Tony said trying to explain it.

"Yeah but she doesn't believe that. Tony I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying that she doesn't understand the full situation. I believe you, because I know how much you love her. She always had doubts on if you truly loved her, or if you were only with her because of Eli." Tim said summing up what Ziva had felt over the past few months. It was a deep set pain that had been growing, and now in her mind; she had proof.

"Its not true." Tony said.

"You and I know that, but they girls take their own side. Zara is on mine, for one reason and thats only because she trusts me."

"Lucky." Tony said making Tim chuckle slightly. He was very lucky to have Zara. He needed to get his friends mind off the bad, and tell him his good news. Something that he thought would never happen to him, and it made him very happy.

"I have something to tell you." Tim said trying to change the topic. Tony looked up at him curiously. "It's about me and Zara." He added quickly.

"What?" Tony asked. Tim took a big breath, and his facial expression turned serious. He didn't want the friend that sat in front of him to not understand.

"You know how we've been taking care of her little brother?" Tim asked, his tone changing suddenly to a lighter one of love.

"Yes." Tony said still confused on were this was going.

"Well she asked me to start going to church with her like four months ago, because she hated trying to. handle that little boy alone. I got really interested in what her religion was about, and some missionary's came to see me. We talked about their church and what it's all about. I've decided to get baptized into their church." Tim said summing up basically what he had hidden from his friends; He was afraid what they were going to think.

"Your going to be a Mormon?" Tony asked shocked.

"Yes." Tim said. He was afraid that Tony would laugh, but he didn't. Tony had never been opposed to Zara's religion, he just never believed in it. He was happy for his friend, for finding a religion that he felt comfortable in.

"I'm happy for you." Tony said smiling slightly.

"Your not freaked out?" Tim asked and Tony shook his head in response. "Zara and I are getting married in a year or so." Tim said.

"Congratulations." Tony said his smiled getting bigger. He patted his surrogate brother on the arm. Zara made her appearance again, a smirk had appeared up on her face. That probably was the reason she had left, so that the two of them could discuss that. She gave her new "brother-in-law" a hug. At least that had gone well, and there was slight happiness in their world.

* * *

**Okay, so I promised I wouldn't bring my religion in lets imagine it as spicing it up**

**(: Please Review**

**8 or more will make me update faster**

**Please keep reading!  
**


	27. Jethro

**Thanks to:**

**deidi**

**NCIS Lover**

**TeamDiNozzo**

**kelly the fanfiction addict**

**NCIS7BEXX  
**

_

* * *

Two weeks later,_

_Dear Jethro-_

_I've been putting off telling you something for weeks now. I'm scared that it will ruin what we had planned, but I have decided that I have to tell you. No matter how much I don't want to. I'll start out with some happy news. Tim and Zara are going to get married in a year. Tim has converted to the LDS religion and they have to wait a year to get married. They will be getting married in a temple, and none of us will be able to attend the actual ceremony. The reception should be a happy time though. I really do hope that you have some leave that you can take around that time. I don't want you to miss a wedding, like I did._

_Tony and Ziva have hit a rock in their marriage. Ziva caught Tony kissing Jeanne. I don't know the full story, and I'm not sure whats going to happen. All I know is that Ziva won't talk to Tony, and Tony won't talk to me. Their both just way to stubborn. Me personally I think that Tony would never cheat on Ziva. He loves her to much, and if thats not enough. They have little Eli. That boy is not taking being away from his father very well. Those two are too much alike. Eventually Tony and Ziva will make their way back to the happiness they once shared. Their bond is too close._

_Now...I'm pretty much just stalling. So, I'm just going to get it out in one simple sentence. I'm pregnant. Okay, so not really a sentance but still. Yes, it is yours. You don't even have to worry about. Your the only man I have made love with, not counting Mikel. Don't dwell to much on it, your leave falls pretty much right on my due date. You fight, and stay strong. Me and our baby will be waiting for you. Take care. I love you._

_-Abby_

Gibbs slowly folded the letter back up, and let it rest in his pocket. He looked around to the whole squad who sat around just talking. He now realized that he didn't know to much into the lives of them back home. He didn't know if they had wives, or even children. That letter had basically been his reality check. He had always though that maybe everything would work out the way he had hoped. He hoped to finish with the Marines, and go back and marry the girl of his dreams. That pretty much had been his dream since he was little. Now he couldn't wait to get done with all of this. Now they had thrown a child into this. This wasn't a situation that a child needed to be in. They were just young.

"Gibbs, come on man." Chad Cooper said shaking him gently. "Did you not hear the orders?" He asked. Gibbs shook his head gently in response. He listened as Chad repeated them to him. They got up off the ground and jumped into the jeep. It was hot, and dry. It was something he would never get used. He didn't like this war more then anyone else. He was hoping it would end very soon. The jeep swerved gently, and Gibbs looked up at the driver. Chad gently punched the man.

"Sorry." The man responded his eyes returning to the road.

Gibbs wasn't quite sure what happened. All he knew was that the jeep seemed to be falling, and before he knew it there was a flash. He ended up on the ground, and his body was shaking. There was fire, and he could see blood. Chad lay at least three yards away from him, and he was broken. Gibbs was confused, and a horrible pain was taking his body over. The last thing he remembers before he fades out, is the faint yelling of marines.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**I wanted this one to be all about Gibbs (:**

**Please Review**

**Even though its a lamo chapter  
**


	28. A Phone Call

Abby's heart seemed to stop in her chest, and the phone that had been in her hand crashed to the floor. It made a cracking sound as it hit, and everything went silent after that. Abby wasn't quite sure what happened next, all she knew was that her world had come crashing down. There was no more hopes of a happy ending, there was no more wishing. What was she supposed to do know? The one thing she had been looking forward to was possibly gone.

"Abby!" Ziva's voice cracked into her emotional bubble. Abby looked up at the woman, and realized that she was now sitting on the bed. Eli was whimpering somewhere else in the room. "What happened?" Ziva asked more gentle this time.

"Jethro..." Abby murmured not able to get the words out of her mouth. Her hands shook violently, and she had to grip them together.

"What?"

"He's missing." Abby said looking up into the Israelis eyes. A gasp entered Ziva's throat, and she had to cover her mouth gently. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Didn't they have enough problems in their lives already? They didn't need another thing to come and break a moment of happiness they had.

Ziva gently laid Abby down and pulled a blanket over the goths body. Abby wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. It could be the last bit of her lover she had left. It could be the last bit of Jethro. The child inside of her was the only thing she had to stay alive. The hope that he was truly alive built in her, but everyone else in his squad was dead and it didn't look promising. She had to keep hope though.

* * *

Jethro laid on the ground, his body broken and beaten. Every time he tried to move from his spot a shocking pain ripped through his body. The part that scared him most though was the fact that he never got pain his legs, he couldn't feel anything at all in his legs. There wasn't even a numbness that told him that his legs were even there. He didn't remember much after the explosion, but he was pretty sure that he hadn't even had use of his legs then.

A scream traveled through the walls, and Jethro cringed. He hadn't gotten any sleep because the sounds of the people who were looked in here was to much for him to handle. He remember the scream of a young child, and a tear slipped down his cheek. He even remembered the screams of multiple woman. He'd never imagined that things over here were so bad. He'd never think that even the woman and children were a victim of these horrible war camps. He wasn't ready for what he found here. The door slammed open and Jethro covered his face in a reflex.

"Are you ready to tell us were the main base is?" A man asked in broken English. It was fairly good, but he obviously had just learned it.

"Never." Jethro sneered at the man, and he got a painful punch to his jaw in return.

"You can not last much longer, who knows how much damage our bomb did to your legs." The man said smirking even larger. "Simple trade, tell us were the base is and we will promise your safe return to your pregnant girlfriend." He added. Jethro's eyes grew in shock, and his hand formed into a fist. How did he know about that? "Don't leave personal letters laying around."

"Give that back." Jethro said his eyes turning fierce. Another blow to the jaw stopped what he was going to say next.

"Only as a token of good fortune. " The man said handing the letter back gently. Jethro took it and slowly slid it into his breast pocket. He couldn't tell these people anything, so he didn't know if he was going to make it back to his family. The man left and Jethro laid his head gently on the dirt floor. You'd be amazed at how comfortable something like this was when your exhausted.

* * *

Tony flipped open his cell phone, shocked to see the number that popped up.

_Ziva._

He answered it carefully not sure what exactly to expect. Her voice was still slightly cold, but there was also a hint of worry that laced her voice. Something was going on, and he could tell that was the only reason that she had called him in the first place.

"Why did you call?" Tony asked.

"I want to hear the full story." She said but Tony could hear the lie in her voice. She was a good liar just never with him.

"The real reason please." He said in a serious voice.

"Jethros gone missing, and she needs your support. Something hit me today to, I need to trust you." She said truthfully. Tony was shocked to hear that Jethro had gone missing, even saddened by it, but he was glad to hear Ziva talking to him again. He listened as she rambled, explaining the whole situation. When she finished he replied in three simple words.

"I'm coming over." Then he hung up. He was going to fix this situation.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Sorry guys my term just ended and I've been real busy.**

**I had some major 9th grade testing going on in my school.**

**(: I hope i've keep you interested in this story. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Please review you guys inspire me!**

**- Josie  
**


	29. Everything Changes

**Thanks to:**

**NCIS Lover**

**deidi**

**kelly the fanfiction addict**

**stupidamericanidioms91**

**STLFAN**

**The Sneezing Panda  
**

* * *

Three months later,

Jethro's hands gently moved over Abby's very pregnant stomach. He closed his eyes as he felt their child kick, and smiled. That was their child moving in there. It wasn't like Ziva at all, it was something totally different. When he had felt Ziva's baby kick, he had felt happiness at the fact that there would be a baby coming. Now as he felt his own child kick, he was above happiness for what lay inside his lovers belly. He was going to have a piece of him, walking and breathing. It was different then he thought it would be like, and was under different a situation then he thought. He never thought that he would be in college.

Abby looked over at her future husband, and the father of her baby. His eyes were closed as he slowly rubbed his hands over her stomach. She could feel the baby kick, and she was pretty sure that he could to. She studied his face slowly, and felt an urge to rub her hand over the scar that ran across his face. She knew that wasn't the worse of his injuries, she just had not seen anymore. He'd never take his shirt off in her presence. Something told her it was because he had scars on his body. She didn't know the full extent to what had happened to him over seas, just that it had been bad. He had come back beaten, after he had been thrown in front of a marine base.

"Our child." Jethro whispered softly. One of his hands moved over to grip hers, and she took it happily. She could feel the warmth coming from him. "We have class in twenty minutes." He added opening his eyes.

"I know." She said not wanting to leave her spot on the bed. She wasn't ready to face the harsh truth that lay outside their safe haven.

"We better start heading over." He said looking Abby in the eye. She crawled out of the bed, holding her pregnant stomach. She always felt like she was going to topple over. She walked around the bed and pulled the wheel chair over. He refused to let her help him, because he felt that he needed to keep whatever independence he had left. He slowly put his feet over the edge of the bed, and reached for the chair. He lifted his body wait and pulled himself into the chair. At least he had gotten decently good at moving himself around. Abby didn't have to help out as much anymore.

"Let's go." She said pushing him towards the door. She opened the door, and he silently wheeled himself out. They traveled down the hallway, trying to ignore the stares that came from the students who stood around. They were used to it, and still weren't sure why people stared. He was in a wheelchair and she was pregnant. It didn't mean anything important, just that life hit them at full force.

Abby and Gibbs reached the classroom, and took their seats at that front. Abby looked around the class silently in search for Tony. He still wasn't back from his "soul-searching" vacation. Ziva was in Israel reconnecting with her father, at least she was trying to. She was trying to get her father back, she wanted little Eli to have his grandfather in his life. I guess they all just had to live with their choices.

* * *

Tony hiked up the last of the mountain, and closed his eyes. Here he was. He traveled across America not sure were he was going to end up, and ended up in Utah. He loved this state. The mountains were so beautiful, and he couldn't wish for a better place to clear his head. This was the fourth time he'd hiked up the mountains. The other day he had visited a place called Timpangoes cave. It was amazing that something like that could form.

"Tony, you ready to move on?" Mary's voice entered his ear. He turned towards the girl he had made friends with, and shook his head. She had shown him around, and somehow he felt that this girl was going to change his life forever. "Come on, there's other stuff I haven't shown you yet." She added placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm not done here." He said smiling. She shook her head and turned back towards the trail.

"I'm leaving." She said starting towards the trail. Tony smiled even bigger and moved towards her. He grabbed her arms and started to pull her back. She huffed in protest and tried to get free. Tony eventually let Mary go only to get a smack in the arm in return.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being a butt." She said. Tony just smiled, and let her lead him down the trail.

* * *

Ziva watched as her father lifted little Eli with a slight smile playing on his lips. He cradled the child, and a similar glint she had once seen returned to his eyes. She knew that Eli could make everything better. She had missed her father, even though he had been very strict on her. Maybe it had been for the better, she had a difficult marriage now. She didn't even know were her husband was, or what he was doing.

"You named him after me?" Eli asked quietly looking at the child once more.

"Tony's idea." Ziva said sitting down in a chair. She rubbed her hand over her face and sighed. Tony, she had said his name, something she hadn't tempted in a long while. She heard her father sigh as well. He knew how much she was hurting from Tony, and she was just waiting for him to tell her "I told you so". Well, in that sense anyways.

"Perfect name for this child." He said all smug. Ziva looked at him, shock filling her body. He didn't say anything, or make a remark about her failing marriage. She smiled at the two Eli's and let a little happiness take her away. Maybe things were going to change, maybe her father could learn to live with her choices. That was all in the future though.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**I love you all!**

**(: Please Review!**

**Oh, and don't kill me (:**

**I really like eating, breathing, and walking!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Josie  
**


	30. The End

**Everyone this has been an amazing adventure, but I feel it is time for us to stop. **

**Thank you all for reading along, and please read my other stories.**

**Send me ideas for new ones if you want :D.**

**I love you all!

* * *

**Abby and Jethro.

Abby gave birth do a beautiful baby girl, who they named Zerta Antonia Gibbs. She weighed seven pounds five ounces, and had a full head of blonde hair. There were no complications, and they went him in two days. Abby caught up in all her homework, and completed her classes. Jethro went to a special doctor in California, and he received the news that with intensive rehab he could walk again someday. He plans on proposing to Abby the day he regains his motor skills back. They bought an shared house with everyone else. Jethro never plans on returning to the Marines, and hopes to get a job as a detective with Tony. Abby is still reaching for her goal to be an forensic scientist. Zerta is already on her way to be a mini goth like her mother.

Tony and Ziva.

Tony left Utah, and returned to his wife in hope for redemption. Ziva welcomed him back with open arms, after taking some well needed advice from her father. Little Eli was so happy with the return, that he hugged his father and wouldn't let go. Tony happily let his son hold on. Later that month Ziva learned that she was once again pregnant. They were filled with joy, even Eli couldn't help but dance along with his parents. Soon there would be another member of their family. They found out it was going to be another boy and are going to name him Ezekiel Eric DiNozzo. Tony enrolled in some law enforcement classes with his wife, and they are both on the way to being cops. Jethro and Tim decided to join them in hopes that they will be friends for a long time.

Zara and Tim.

Tim received his temple recommend, and he and Zara were married in the Draper temple. The reception that followed included everyone in the team. Zara and Tim don't plan on getting pregnant for awhile, and choose to remain as the babysitters. All three of the kids will love them both very much. They both regularly attend church on Sundays, were Tim has received a position in the bishopric. Zara is now young woman's leader. They both are very content with their lives, and hope that nothing changes soon. Zara has started to study to be a "Autopsy Gremlin", as Tony calls it. While Tim takes classes in Law enforcement, and computers. The moved in with the team, and all seems well.

* * *

**I think I'm tearing up D:**

**Its been a great run, I love you all!**

**Please send suggestions for new stories :D**

**I will see you all soon ;D  
**


End file.
